A Manchester 'Do'
by plasticineking
Summary: No beta for this. First ever "more than one chapter" story. Maybe not the best, but it's got little plot and hopefully a nice story. M-rated...so yes. Hope you enjoy.
1. This Must Be

__

Title: A Manchester 'Do'  
Author: Hollie, aka AshtrayHeart-x  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Gene/Alex  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes, and that makes me sad. Now, fetch me some cookies! *sniff*  
Summary: Gene, has to go to a 'Do' in Manchester. He tells Alex he's been turned down by others and asks if she'll attend with him. She agrees, and surprisingly has a good time… _**{I am un-beta'd so, sorry for mistakes!}**_

**Chapter One – This Must Be**  
A cool December morning, brisk air blowing throughout the streets. Yet, in CID it was getting a little bit hotter than normal. Alex decided it was just the right time for a heated debate with her D.C.I and he's never one to disappoint.

'…well you're just an idiot! You can't see that the only reason he's saying he robbed them is because of the simple fact he's protecting someone,' she bellowed at him.

'Oh really? So if I am such an idiot, how comes I got 'im to tell me who 'e is covering for?' Gene stood close to Alex now, looking down on her. For the first time, he listened to what she had said yesterday and was still getting it in the neck.

'You? You what? If that's the case, then why the hell did you keep this argument going so long?' She huffed at him, but not turning away.

'Well, I thought, since you accused me of not listening to the stuff you say…you would now owe me…' He looked her directly in the eye now. She broke eye contact. He thinks that I'm going to have sex with him just because he listened to me? He's got another thing coming, she thought to herself shuffling around on her feet getting nervous.

'Oh right…like?' She spoke in a monotone not wanting to show that she was at all intrigued by whatever he was going to suggest next.

'Well…there's this 'do' up Manchester in a few days. All me ol'work mates some other people I don' really know. Chris isn't goin' to make it 'cause he's doin' something about the wedding with Granger and Ray is some what needed for this. So I need someone to accompany me, since you are my second in command, you are comin' with me.' He walked past her now out of his office and to the kitchen. She didn't follow him out. She just smiled to herself and walked back to her desk. She picked up her jacket and walked out of CID.

-----

_Would this be considered a date? Will we be sharing a room? Don't be stupid. He asked you after asking Ray and Chris first, you were just an after thought. You're his D.I and he thought of asking you before asking some random blonde tart. Yeah, I'm only just above that. What the hell am I going to wear? Oh God. Do I need to go shopping? We're leaving today. Today!_

--  
'Hi…Hey. Um It's Alex? Well you knew that. I need to go shopping…' Alex spoke down her phone to Gene on the other end.  
'Who you tryin' to impress, Bols? Just turn up in a nice frock and don' make a complete nutter of yourself an' you will get out in one piece' Gene groaned down the phone. Woman and shopping. Always an excuse.  
'Well, you don't want them to think your D.I is shabby do you?' Alex questioned.  
'I don't care what they think about my D.I, I am only there to make short talk and be the face for Ray and Chris. That's all. I am goin' to be ready by 2 to leave. It's 12 now. If you can be ready an' go shoppin' before 2 I wont stop ya. Just don' be late!' Gene hung up, giving no time for Alex to agrue.

--  
_Damn shops there's nothing ever here in this damn places. A nice frock? Why'd he assume I'd have one? I've been to an 80's 'do' before. He thinks everything I say is me just being a nutter, how the hell am I going to change his mind. I'm not playing some dull brunette. No way. _

--  
'Right. Wha' you got 'en Bols?' Gene turned to Alex as she opened the door to the Quattro to get in.  
'It's just a dress. Nothing special.' She scooped her bag into the back seat and got into the car. He eyed her up and down before turned the ignition and speeding away.

--  
'This is taking too long. Manchester's not that far away…is it?' Alex asked before looking out the window to see a sign with Manchester in 5 miles. She huffed and started to close her eyes.

--  
'Oi. We are 'ere Bols. Get out.' Gene was tapping the window on Alex's side. Making her jump looking around confused.

'What? Oh.' She said as she looked up seeing Gene walking into a hotel. Not caring if she was awake yet or not. 'Mr Hunt. You need to lock your car.' She shouted up at him before getting her bag out the back seat. She felt a thud on her back before the sounds on keys hitting the floor. Bloody man.

--  
'Yeah, there's two of us. Two separate rooms. If you think I am spending two nights in the same room as her you'd be mistaken.' Gene was having a rather loud debate with the hotel receptionist. 'Oh infact here's the one I was telling you about now.' He turned his head towards Alex before shaking his head at the boys open mouth.

'You gotta tell me why you don't want to spend two nights with her?' The boy whispered to Gene.  
'Just wait 'til she opens 'er gob' Gene muttered back.

'Hello Gene. You better have two separate rooms. I don't want to lock you out incase I get lucky' Alex said before grinning at the young boy. Who suddenly came over bright red.

'Yeah, you ar' next door to me though.' He said grabbing the keys and flinging one to Alex who in return threw the car keys back at him. She smiled once again at the boy and walked past Gene in a bit of a hurry. He turned to look at her from behind, and stopped before the young boy came over to him.

'Right, she's gorgeous. Single. Wha's the catch?' He turned to Gene.  
'Shut it you turd.' He said before pushing the boy as he walked past. _What exactly was the catch?_ He thought to himself.

----

'Right you know where it is? I'm goin' to go. Mingle. Maybe this terrible night will be over faster 'en' He called to Alex through the adjoining doors.

'Yeah, okay. I'm not ready anyway. I'll not be long' she called back before rushing into the bathroom. He huffed and walked away. Dreading tonight for two reasons. It would be filled with people he hated, and he had brought a crazy person with him. This could only end in tears.

----

'Ya kno' wha' Hunt. I think ya just came alone, an' ya too scared to admit it' His old friend Phil laughed in his face before slugging down his pint. Gene sat back in his chair with his feet crossed on the table infront. A cigarette hung in his mouth as he swirled his whiskey.

'I told ya' my D.I is with me.' He scanned the room and saw no sign of her, it had been nearly an hour.

'Bet he found a bird, thought 'is chances were better with 'er than ya' he laughed at Gene again. Gene merely grunted, he hadn't actually said his D.I was a woman.

---  
'Can I join in? Or is this area for men only?' A hand tapped Phil on the shoulder.  
'Sorry luv. Men on…Jesus. Lookin' like tha' you can kick me in tha' balls an' I still would let you in.' He looked at the woman infront. She had curly hair down to her shoulders. A tight cream strapped dressed to her knees and high heels. She laughed at the man before stepping into the view of the others. Almost as if they'd been practicing, they all began to gasp and wolf whistle at the woman.

Gene looked up from his whiskey glass without moving his head. He eyed the woman up and down letting out a small puff of air. He stood up and poured her wine.  
'Oi Bols, don' get too close God kno's what stuff they might 'ave caught since tha' last time I saw 'em' He handed the glass to Alex who walked to stand at Genes side. Gene stood taller after he was sure he heard, 'Lucky Bastard' being whispered.

---  
'When you said D.I I thought it would 'ave been some huge hairy bloke. Ya 'ave don' good though Gene. So…ya shaggin' 'er?' Tony asked Gene who looked up from his whiskey again giving him an angry look.

'We aren' all like you. No I am not.' He spat the words at him.  
'Good. Means I am in with a chance 'en' Tony got up and asked Alex to dance. She obliged while giving Gene a 'come save me' look. He sat, jealousy slashed over him. He didn't move though. Not yet.

---

'So, 'Bols' he calls ya, can't believe tha' is yer name?' Tony whispered into Alex's ear as she shuddered slightly at his breath.

'No…uh, Bols is his knickname for me… You can call me Alex. Or D.I. Drake.' She smiled slightly at him, hoping that he'd choose to call her D.I Drake.

'Hmm… Ok then Alex' He purred pulling her closer to him. Swirling in circles, Alex wondered how she ended up in such a mess without a decent amount of alcohol in her system.

'I think ya 'ave 'ad yer fun Ton' Bolly 'ere is goin' to go an' buy me tha' beer she owes me. Not even you can stop 'er gettin' me a pint' Gene had now broken the two dancers apart, his hand still on Tony's shoulder incase he made a move back on Alex.

'Gene mate, I were gettin' somewhere with lovely 'Lex 'ere. We were gettin' to kno' eachother. Fine, after yer pint she's mine' Tony said winking at Alex and walking off, to a short skinny blonde girl. Typical.

'How am I ever going to repay you for that Guv!' Alex smiled at Gene who eyed her up and down.

'I can think of a few ways, Bols. For now yer owe me a pint.' Gene slightly smiled at Alex who turned towards the bar, falling behind to take a look at her arse he sighed. It'll only end in tears, and now he knew it would be his.


	2. The Feelings Mutual

**Chapter Two – The Feelings Mutual.**

'Thank you again, Gene. He wasn't my type.' Alex claimed while passing Gene his pint and a whiskey chaser. He nodded, feeling awkward now that he found Alex has a type.

'So, yer got a type, eh Bols?' Gene questioned looking down at the bar worktop. Starting to brace himself for a description of a 'mr perfect' he picked up his pint downing half in one go. He looked to see Alex wide eyed, in shock at his achievement.

'Hmm. I got a type, didn't really realize until my divorce.' She sighed to herself, before looking back to see Gene wasn't at all satisfied with the answer she gave. _Now or never, Alex. _'Well, I probably look the type that go for pretty boys, rich men that work in law or own their own businesses.' She looked at Gene, who realized her statement was also part question and he nodded in agreement. 'Yeah…well, I'm not. Far from it. My husband…ex husband, was probably a mistake, he had one of the qualities. Pretty boy. Head full of air, no personality to go with it. I realized there that it's not money, or being handsome that gets me going. It's power. A man with power.' She looked away from Gene, sipping her glass of red wine.

'Well you know, Bols. Tony's a DCI. A lot of power in tha' job.' He spoke although his statement held another motive. His face betraying nothing, his eyes were also stoned. He sniffed, waiting for her response.

'Why didn't you say that before?' She looked past Gene getting the attention of Tony waving him over. She stood up and leant into his ear, whispering. 'I've definitely got a soft spot for DCI's.' She smiled and walked over to Tony, who was pushing a short blonde girl away from him, whilst holding out a hand for Alex. They began to dance in the middle of the floor, earning some jealous glances from other men. Gene leant back against the bar, his whiskey in his hand and cigar in between his lips, slyly looking through slits at Alex dancing, a bit too closely for his liking with Tony. _Two can play at that game, love. _He grinned as the same short blonde girl game to lean on the bar next to Gene.

'Stupid bloke, don't kno' wha' he's missin'. I'm Missy.' The girl said leaning closer to Gene who's attention was now completely focused on her. He eyed Missy up and down before turning to lean on the bar himself.

'Yer right, he don' kno' wha' he's missin'. I'm DCI Gene Hunt.' He grinned slightly knowing his title would impress, before turning a scowl at the bartender. 'Another whiskey fer me an' a …' Gene indicated to the girl to say what she wanted to drink.

'Whiskey fer me too, DCI Hunt.' She smiled, sweetly looking into his eyes. He ordered the drinks as the girl chose to be anything but shy. 'Yer a cute man, Gene. Very…manly.' She smiled while placing a hand on his arm.

'Cute? I aint cute. Manly, on the otherhand I most definitely am. You however, don't get off with playin' innocent, Missy. I kno' yer type.' He paused eyeing her up and down again '…I like yer type.' He growled. Their faces were closer now, breaths mingling with each others. Missy shifted slightly breaking the connection that was forming.

'Ya dance Mr Hunt?' Missy asked moving back slightly.

'I don' do dancin' Missy. Ya can dance for me if ya want' he winked, while walking over to a deserted chair in the corner of the club. He glanced over to see Tony whispering something into Alex ear her grin becoming wider, he scowled at her as they locked eyes and sat down whiskey on the table infront and now holding a cigarette. Inhaling deeply, before blowing the smoke in her direction.

'Uh Tony, I've got to speak to my DCI. Never gives me a break he doesn't.' She smiled whispering back into his ear this time.

'Ahh, Gene Hunt. All work, sex and alcohol with that man. Since 'e is already pissed an' seems to be gettin' lucky with blondie over there, I guess 'e wants ya fer work. Which, is fine by me. As long as 'e gives yer back.' He smiled. Alex looked over to see a blonde woman straddling Gene's lap kissing up his neck. His eyes shut firmly, head fallen back on the chair with his cigarette poking through his lips. Alex managed not to show her jealousy as she turned her gaze back to Tony smiling brightly.

'He's a bit busy for me right now. I'll rather stay in your company for a while longer' She smiled while placing her arms around his neck looking up fondly at him. He wasn't as unattractive as she once thought, then again she was considerably more drunk that when they first interacted.

'Same ol'Gene. Not surprised to see 'im like tha' are ya?' Tony asked, looking over to Gene who's lips were now crashing with Missy's as she still straddled him. Alex shook her head, even though she was. 'Good, now. Come 'ere' Tony whispered pulled Alex closer, he spun her around and stopped when her eyes caught with his. He lowered her head, and kissed her. At first Alex was a bit surprised, until the drunken half of her told her to go with it and relaxed into the kiss. Gene scowled from his chair, at the sight in the right of his eye.

----

'Bollykegs put the poor man down.' Gene sniffed as he walked to the bar. Missy's job happened to be starting at eleven and she had to get some pole dancing practicing in before she went on stage to amuse everyone including Gene. Alex broke apart from Tony, who was smiling at her.

'Now's a good time for me to catch him, before he gets distracted by someone else.' She smiled up at Tony turning to walk away from him. He pinched her behind and she shuddered. _Some men are all the same._

---

'Thank you Mr Hunt. The second time this night you've helped me.' She smiled. When she reached the bar 20 minutes earlier he had a whiskey ready for her and a glass of red wine, she was even more drunk that she had been before with a pint of beer half drunk before her. It was the first time either of them spoke.

'Wha' ya mean? I were savin' poor Tony from ya I was. Poor man got a business to run.' He grinned at Alex. Who looked at him with slight anger in her eyes.

'Gene, before you think you are so clever fooling me into thinking Tony was a DCI. I know he owns two strip joints and this place. He told me when I first went to dance with him. So, you haven't got one over me yet.' She smiled pointing at him, before knocking the rest of her pint back. Gene's turn to be impressed, he nodded.

'I gotta agree Bols, I 'aven't got one over yer…yet.' He looked Alex up and down her dress had rose a considerable amount whilst sitting on the bar stool, he took his time admiring the view. He then caught site of her face, smiling at him.

'Bet you wouldn't mind though. Wanna know a secret?' He nodded and she leant forward, whispering in his ear. 'I wouldn't mind either.' He nodded again, realizing how close they actually were he turned to face her, their noses almost touching. His eyes darting from her eyes to her lips, and back again. Once or twice slipping to her cleavage. She shifted back on her stool, ultimately breaking the spell. 'So Gene, you got to tease me with my type of man. What's your type of woman?' they were still close, but not close enough to feel eachothers breath.

'Oh, I think I 'ave made it perfectly clear, wha' my type of woman is Bolly.' Gene replied turning on his barstool to face the bartender. 'Another whiskey for me, and a red wine for Lady Bols over 'ere.'

'Thank you…for the drink. I'm however, not sure you've made it perfectly clear what your type is… otherwise I wouldn't have asked. Although, I can guess it involves, blonde, tart and or stripper in the description.' She sighed turning leaning both her arms on the bar. The bartender placed their drinks down, and moved on to the couple next to them.

'Always so observant, Drake. Ya kno' I thought ya would've given me some credit. No…looks aside. It 'as to be somethin' in the way they act that gets me goin'. Confidence, feisty not afraid to give as good as she gets. Tha' is always a big turn on fer me.' He said turning to face Alex again, while leaning on the bar. Her head was also turned to face him, they were suddenly very close again. Able to feel their heat radiating off eachother.

'Oh… so anyone particular in mind?' She leaned forward slightly.

'Maybe.'

'Maybe?'

'Yes, maybe.' Gene replied moving slightly closer this time

'Hmm… is that a yes, or a maybe?' she smiled, enjoying stretching this topic out, for longer than needed.

'Depends.'

'Depends? On what?'

'Depends how the next few minutes play out.' Both Gene and Alex were standing now, closer than before, and their faces nearly touching.

'How would they have to play out… for there to be someone particular in mind?' Alex looked up at Gene and smiled, at the same time Gene's hand went to the back of her head and neck bringing her closer to his face. Stopping just before their lips met.

'Well Bolly, it depends if she has the balls to go through with this. 'er choice.' He said, making perfectly clear Alex had to make the next step if anything was ever going to happen. She didn't want to think about it, just once she let herself go with the flow. 'Totally 'er cho…' he was cut off but Alex pushing her lips against his, anything but gently. He reacted instantly, sliding his other arm around her waist pulling her closer, if that was even possible than before. Parting her lips with his tongue, the kiss deepened and didn't noticed what seemed to be a very angry blonde haired pole dancer tapping her foot whilst glaring at Gene. Alex's arms reached around Gene's neck from his waist. If remembering suddenly were they were they broke apart. Still arms entangled, their eyes opened and locked, smiling at eachother. Blissfully ignorant to a girl with a glass of vodka tonic and a face like thunder staring at them.

'Oi ya tart. 'e was mine tonight.' Alex turned to see an angry Missy walking closer towards them. They broke apart, both now aware that Missy wasn't wearing enough to leave anything to the imagination. _Typical, stripper. _ Alex sighed and looked at the floor. 'Wha' is it with blokes. All the same aint ya!' With that Missy splashed all the vodka in Gene's face, storming into the cheering crowd.

'Ya, stupid bitch! I'm blind. Oh for fucks sake!' Gene carried on the string of curses trying to keep his eyes shut tight. Alex asked the bartender for a pint of water. While waiting she saw something she thought she never would.

'Gene, are you crying?' She stifled a little laugh, trying to be as concerned as she could.

'She just threw, vodka in my bleedin' face. I aint exactly goin' to be singing nursery pissin' rhymes am I?!' Gene shouted back at Alex. Gene sighed as he wiped his eyes. _Always said tonight would end in tears_. The bartender put the pint down infront of Alex and she took it with a nod.

'Here it's a pint of water. Open your eyes and tip it in, should stop the stinging. Although it's been proven vodka doesn't normally hurt your eyes.' She stopped when she heard Gene's muffled groans. 'Sorry, tip your head back and open your eyes, I'll tip the water onto them.'

'No bloody way, I will do it meself. Pass it 'ere!' He ordered and Alex passed the pint glass of water to Gene. He tipped his head back and did what Alex told him too, not using all of the water placing the pint glass back on the bar. Standing tall, he began the blink furiously. 'Right…' he blinked again, everything coming back to focus. 'All better, ta bols.' Turning to see the crowd that formed, 'Right shows over, and look there's another one just beginning' He said tilting his head towards the pole, where Missy was climbing onto. 'Didn' take 'er long to recover 'er broken 'eart eh Bols?' He turned back to Alex, who nodded in agreement.

'You know Gene, we should take you back to _my_ hotel room, get you out of those wet clothes,' Alex smiled, acting more confident than she felt. He looked at her confused, feeling his clothes which were bone dry.

'Bols, if yer are takin' a dig at my aim, no point. I didn' manage to get any on me clothes,' He groaned. _Bloody women. _

'Oh really? I could've sworn…' With that she lifted the pint glass with the remaining water and splashed it all over Gene's top. He jumped back in shock. _What the f…_ 'Hmm, I knew I was right, very wet clothes Gene. We need to get you out of them right away. It's winter after all.' She said, walking towards him hoping he'd get the idea.

'Ya 'ave gone mad Bols… I were perfectly dry until yer went on about takin' me back to get me outta my clothes...' He stopped as if he just realized what he said. Alex laughed slightly as she walked past him. He watched her arse again as she walked past, nodding to himself he picked up the whiskey and knocked it back before slowly following Alex. _Only needed the one room after all. _


	3. It's My City

**Chapter Three – It's My City!**

Alex stood on the pavement outside the club, suddenly feeling the cold winter's air and the nerves swooped along with it. Frantically, she looked around and there was no sign of Gene coming, she decided to go to the lane at the side of the club and tidy herself up. Worry beginning to sink in, that the night air would sober Gene up, and he'd decide she wasn't worth it after all. Making sure not to lean against to wall, she smoothed down her dress, and scrunched her hair. Taking deep breaths in and out, attempting so hard not to panic. Trying to take her mind off negative thoughts, she went straight back to the kiss. She couldn't say she's never thought about kissing him, she has. Those nights in Luigi's where he would lean a little too close as he spoke, and his breath would hit her skin she'd suddenly go in a trance thinking about him in other ways that what she normally would. She'd imagined him being soft at first, gentle with her. Then she imagined him pushing her up against walls and making it hard to breath. She never imagined, he could be capable of both. In one, kiss. She thought she might've had something to do with it though. All those nights in Luigi's had amounted to a lot of tension and anxiety that, she tried to release within that first kiss. That however didn't work, she found herself wanting more. Needing more, and she was sure that by the end of the night, she'd get more. Breathing again, then it hit her. How much more did she want? A nice shag in a hotel room in Manchester, at the end them both agreeing 'What happened in Manchester, stays in Manchester' or a relationship. She almost laughed at this, Gene Hunt and relationship didn't seem right. Or was she just making excuses for herself, was she even sure she wanted him? Now that was a stupid question, she didn't want him anymore than she needed him, and as she smoothed down her dress once more, she realized she's never needed anyone quite as much.

Two minutes had passed and she finally collected herself. Feeling a little more optimistic she knew now she could just enjoy tonight, and whatever came of it she'd hope to God it wouldn't ruin it all. Looking down the lane she noticed a small orange glow of a cigarette, she started to get an uneasy feeling. Her detective side slipping into gear she made a slow move closer to the glow.

----  
A thousand thoughts swirled through Gene's head as he began to follow her out of the club. Not letting himself quite believe she wanted him, incase it turned to be a cruel joke and half the MET CID were standing outside waiting to see him follow her puppy eyed and laughing at him. He stopped then, noticing himself shake slightly at the thought, if he was going to take a rejection from her, he needed another whiskey. Turning on his heel, not planning on taking too long he went back to the bar and ordered his drink. As soon as the drink was placed on the bar, he picked it up and knocked it down, it slowly burning his throat. Shutting his eyes, trying to calm himself he thought back to what had happened between them. Flirting was a must between Gene and Alex. He knew that. It came naturally to them as breathing, but tonight was a step closer to somewhere neither of them had been, and as he thought he realized it may even go further. He knew he'd be jumping headfirst into a lot of trouble. Yet, he couldn't shake how good a kisser she was. The way she managed to cling to his body in such a way he wasn't sure if he'd last much longer. Her lips were soft, but he felt her want for him as soon as their tongues clashed. Was that just it though? A quick shag and they'd both get back to working together in CID like nothing happened. He didn't know why, but he realized he wanted more. Maybe to settle down. Shaking his head at the thought, Alex Drake becoming someone's partner wasn't something he could see happening. So independent, confident and feisty what the hell would she want with him. She had denied several occasions of being with Evan and he had seemed just her type. There it was again, her type. She likes power, Gene has power. Over her too. He took a deep breath, instantly needing a smoke got a cigar out of his jacket pocket and lit it. It must have been at least three minutes, still worrying about embarrassment he went to the opposite side of the club, out the back door. Inhaling the cold nights air, and smoke he instantly sobered. Knowing now he had never needed to be with anyone quite as much as he's needed to be with her. Taking a step into the side lane of the club he leant against the wall taking a deep drag of his cigar.

Shutting his eyes tight, he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him. Turning his head down the side of the lane he could see something infront, a woman. Walking towards him quite shyly. He took another drag and dropped his cigar onto the floor and decided to walk toward the approaching person. Taking it slow at first, not exactly sure what to expect until he heard her breathing. That breath, he'd felt it so many times against his face as they spoke in Luigi's. Alex.

'No need to worry Bols, just needed a smoke.' He spoke into the night leaning against the wall again. He smiled when he heard a sigh of relief followed by her pace quickening slightly.

'Thought you might've been some psycho killer.' She said honestly standing directly infront of him now, he looked up from his bowed head.

'So, if I was a psycho killer, yer were goin' to approach me without any gun or way of protectin' yerself?' He almost smiled.

'Well…I didn't realize at the time.' She spoke quietly, taking a small step closer to him, he straightened himself up against the wall and also took a step forward. 'I had an uneasy feeling, and decided I needed to check it out. I needed to be here.' The words barely left her mouth, suddenly feeling too dry to speak. Gene had stepped closer to her again, and she also stepped closer placing a hand on his chest. Her big hazel eyes gazed up at his eyes, before quickly glancing at his lips and back again. He lowered his head, and kissed her gently. Slipping a hand across her waist, feeling her hands glide up towards his neck. She deepened the kiss sliding her tongue in his mouth. Tongues moving together, their kiss turned more frantic, her hands now entangled in his hair pushing his head closer. While his arms move their bodies closer, slowly their hips moved with eachother. Before he ended pushing her onto the floor taking her there, he pulled back, she noticed a slight smile playing on his lips.

'Well Bols, 'owever temptin' it is to 'ave you right here right now. I don't fancy shaggin' yer up against a wall like a common tom.' He kissed her gently on the side of her mouth. 'At least let me take yer to a hotel room, where the slightly classier prozzies go' he murmured. He started to place kisses across her jawline, trailing towards her neck before she lightly pushed him away.

'Gene if you carry that on, you'll have no choice in the matter.' She smiled stepping out of his grasp, walking down the lane, her hips swaying in the process. He smiled to himself and followed after her. She stopped at the end of the lane waiting for him, as he caught up he noticed her look sympathetically at his wet shirt. 'I'm sorry, Gene. About…you know…that' She pointed at his shirt, which he had now noticed left a slight wet patch on her dress, smirking slight he met her eyes.

'Well, it's alrigh' yer gonna make it up to me anyway. I'm sorry, about…you know… that' He replied, still smirking as he pointed towards her dress. Alex looked down and sighed. She looked back up and began to smile. 'Come on. We'll make it up to eachother when we get there.' Gene pushed her infront of him and took another cigar out of his pocket. Lighting it he followed behind her again. Trying desperately not to look too desperate.

----

Gene was watching her from behind, slightly refusing himself to walk with her. Not sure why, but he didn't trust himself yet. The cold was getting to him though, making him completely aware of everything around him. Disliking his sudden clear head, he felt into his pocket for his hipflask. Taking it out and swigging generously, closing his eyes enjoying the taste. He wasn't looking where he was going and bashed right into Alex. He managed to grab them both before they fell. Unluckily for him, his hipflask rolled onto the road, met by a vans wheel. He cringed when he heard the crunch. He turned and Alex laughed.

'Looks to me, you would've preferred if it was you getting run over by that van, not your hipflask.' She smiled. He looked her up and down, smiled and pulled another hipflask from his pocket. 'Ah, you've got more than one… I can't say I'm surprised.' She smiled back at him. He could sense she was about to approach him, until something else caught her eye. 'Guv, hate to say this. You were following me, right?' He nodded, 'Yeah… I've never been to Manchester and seem to have got us…slightly…lost.' She looked towards the floor.

'Bols, I don't think I can get lost in me own city.' He took a swig from his other hipflask and looked around, 'Although, I don't 'ave a clue where we are right now. If we keep walkin' we'll find our way.'

'I say we get a taxi.' Her smile turning to a slight frown, as he shook his head, 'What? It's logical, we say where our hotel is, we get there faster than if we waste, however long searching for a route back.' She put her hands on her hips and waiting for a reply.

Gene had his pride to protect, this was his city and he was lost. He wanted to prove a point and find the hotel and keep his dignity in tack. However, getting to the hotel room faster, was appealing. If, he couldn't find the way back and they spend an hour walking back, neither would be in the mood and they'd end up arguing and sleeping in their own rooms. Alone. It was tricky. His pride ended up winning over his urges.

'We'll walk for 'alf an hour. If we are more lost than we are now, we will catch a taxi back. Fair?' He smiled at her, she sighed and nodded. She started to walk ahead of him before he caught her arm, 'I don't think so do you, Bolly? You got us lost, I will lead.' He grinned and stepped infront, handing her his hipflask in the process. Hoping it'll distract her enough to avoid a disagreement about his plan.

----  
'Fortyfive minutes ago Gene, in this very spot. You said 'We'll walk for 'alf an hour. If we are more lost than we are now, we will catch a taxi back.' Yet, you're refusing to get a taxi, three have passed!' She sighed stepping towards him. She wanted to laugh when he grimaced at her terrible impression of him.

'Ah see, that's the point Bols. I said if we were _more _lost that we were before, but we aint. We are in the exact same predicament as before.' He smiled at his own words, that turned into a frown when she stepped onto the road and flagged down a taxi. He walked and stood besides her, when she beckoned him over.

'Gene, one question… Did you actually want to get back and _get out of those wet clothes _tonight, or were you enjoying site seeing?' She grinned slightly, when he realized exactly how stupid he had been.

'Ya know, Bolly-Kegs. Yer right, I am drenched through and through, and could catch ammonia out 'ere. I dunno 'ow I 'ave been so careless.' He grinned back, 'Where the 'ell is the bloody taxi's!' He yelled slightly. 'Bastard Manchester. They all come when yer don't need 'em, but when yer do they zoom past.' He sighed. She smiled at him when a taxi turned into them.

'Chester 'otel mate?' Gene asked as he sat down in the taxi. He noticed the driver look at him stupid. 'Don't yer dare say it's round the bleedin' corner I will rip me eyes out.'

'No mate, it's just uh…you were walkin' in completely the wrong direction to the 'otel.' He sighed and turned the taxi around. 'Can't blame yer if yer were distracted though.' He winked at Gene and nodded his head towards, Alex. She blushed slightly.

----  
The got into the hall where their hotel rooms where and it was enough to set them off. He pushed her up against the wall. Avoiding her mouth and kissing down her neck. They stumbled along the corridor, Alex started fumbling with his shirt attempting to undo the buttons, 'Never did say Gene. You looked rather nice tonight.' She smiled up at him. He stopped his hands from moving around her body and pressed closer to her.

Pushing her hair behind her ear, kissing her earlobe, be whispered, 'You, Alex. Look beautiful tonight.' He looked into her eyes and lowered his head to kiss her. It was slow, passionate non the less. They moved along again, Alex breaking apart to check where they were.

'Mine or yours?' She could hardly breath, tired from the walking, and the effort it was taking just to get to the hotel room.

'Whichever doors closer?' he began kissing her again, preventing her from answering. He knew it was his room, so pulling his key out he dragged her away from the wall. Breaking apart he walked ahead of her checking the door numbers. Finding his, he waiting for her to catch up. When she did, he pushed her up against the door. His hands made way of her dress slowly rising it, sliding his hands along the outside of her thigh. He groaned when she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist. He picked her up, so both her legs were rapped around him, unlocking his door and walking in. He noticed her knocking her high heels on the floor as he walked into the direction of the bedroom. He stopped as she tried to get down, so she was standing. He stopped her from exiting his grasp and pulled her closer, kissing her again. They moved to the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed in eachothers arms. She smiled and yawned at him, kissing him again.

**----  
A/N: Thank you gorgeous people for reading my story, and reviewing it aswell. Another two'ish chapters to go after this one. I'm sorry for ending it so meanly, after it took them so long to get there too! *evil laugh* Thank you again guys, hope you're enjoying! xx**


	4. It's About Time

**  
A/N: Well, two chapters after this! :] Hope you've enjoyed so far. A revelation in the next chapter, and the date in the last. Oh, by the way… it's now rated M. For obvious ****smutty**** reasons. *wink wink* Enjoy, review… and most of all do not be mean. 'cause I'll cry! Remember I am un-beta'd if it sounds dodgy at times ;)**

**Chapter Four – It's About Time…  
**Beams of sun hit down onto Alex's face making her groan slightly. Prying her eyes open, she took in her surroundings, she was in bed, with Gene hunt, still fully clothed. Laughing quietly to herself, she noticed they were in the same position as they were when the collapsed onto the bed the night before, completely entwined hugging eachother. Slowly loosening her grip from his, she got up from the bed. Rubbing her eyes and shaking her head she realized she was the unluckiest girl. Waited months for something and now when he'll wake up, he's going to be too sober to want to do anything. Picking up her shoes, she smiled remembering their trip to his bedroom. Sighing she walked towards the door that joined to her hotel room. Looking back towards his bedroom she walked through leaving the door open.

'This dress was nice, and creased now too.' She mumbled to herself, undoing her zip letting the dress fall to the ground stepping out and taking her tights off. She went to her bag and took out her leggings and an oversized jumper and walked to her bathroom, for a long warm shower.

Getting out of the shower, she was surprised that Gene wasn't yet awake, well at least he wasn't interested enough to come see her in her room. Her hair dried naturally quickly, styling it as normal with half a can of hairspray she went to make herself and Gene a coffee. When she began making it, she decided to pop into his hotel room to see if he was awake, walking through the doors nothing seemed different. Not until she got to his bedroom door, his bed was empty. The clothes he was wearing last night lay on his bed folded. He was awake, and he had left. She sighed to herself, began turning around when two arms from behind her went around her waist. She began to smile to herself, when she felt lips on her neck. Leaning her head back, letting him have better access she noticed his hair was wet. Her grinned widened, he wasn't going to leave her. Turning her to face him, he looked into her eyes.

'Good morning Miss Bolly.' He grinned slightly before dropping the gentlest of kisses on her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

'Good morning, Mr Hunt.' She replied, trying to get out of his grip.

'Where you trying to get off to, Bols?' he questioned slightly confused.

'I was making us a cup of coffee. I came to see, if you were…awake…or if you'd left or something.' She noticed his grin widen slightly.

'Afraid I'd leave yer eh? Not a chance Drakey.' he kissed her harder this time, forcing her more into the bedroom. They hit the side of the bed and collapsed together. 'Small case of déjà vu 'ere Bols.' He smiled and kissed her again.

'I thought, you know…you wouldn't…want to…' she indicated between the two of them, 'do this…if you were sober.' She suddenly hated how shy she had become. He kissed down her jaw and neck, mumbling on his way.

'Bols, I were barely drunk last night. Anyway…' he moved back to her face and kissed her again, 'I've been…erm...you kno' wantin' this fer a lot longer than yer think…' he kissed her before she could answer. He noticed her smiling into the kiss. 'Do you…still…you know.' He pulled back and looked into her eyes, she smiled noticeably and nodded. She turned so she was straddling his lap, 'I do love a girl who likes bein' in control.' He grinned up towards her. For the first time that morning they both noticed what the other was wearing, Gene was in another shirt and just his boxers which earned an approving raised eyebrow from Alex. He placed his hands on both her thighs, slowly rising her oversized jumper, as she was undoing the buttons from his shirt. Genes hand now lay on her waist, under the jumper, smoothing the skin of her stomach. He grabbed the sides and lifted the jumper higher and over her head, the sight before him earning Alex an approving eyebrow now. No bra. 'Knew I was comin' eh, Bols?' he grinned pulled her down so he could kiss her. Stopping herself before they kissed she smiled at him.

'No, I knew you would be.' She grinned back at him, kissing down his newly exposed chest. He got himself out of his shirt, and flung it across the room. He grabbed Alex's waist and pulled her to be lying with her head on the pillows. 'I would've moved if you asked.' She stopped when he started kissing down her chest now. Right down the center to the belly button. He began to pull her leggings and knickers down, kissing across her hip bone. He managed to get them off and flung them across the room, again. She maneuvered his head up to kiss him again, her hands now at his waist, moving his boxers down. They kissed, long and passionately. Gene pulled back first, looking into her eyes.

'You sure now, Alex?'

'I'm positive.' She smiled and kissed him again, moving her legs to widen with his knees. Easing himself, not fully entering 'I'm positive…' she repeated again, he kissed her neck and pushed right in. Her eyes widened as did his, they've been waiting for so long and it was finally happening, unbelievable. Neither of them moved, wanting to savor their first time together. Slowly, Gene began to move his hips. Alex began to match his movements. Moving in time with eachother, slowly. 'Dear…God.' Alex mumbled rapping her legs across his waist. He grinned,

'Not quite, close enou…' He broke off into a groan. Suddenly they began moving faster, still in time with eachother. Kissing and panting, 'Yer good a this for a posh girl.' She smiled at him, pushing him over, so she straddled him again. Lifting herself off him, he groaned at the loss.

'There's a lot you don't know about us, posh girls.' She kissed him, slowly easing herself onto him again. Alex pinned him down, so he couldn't move, Alex's hips moved into a quick rhythm, extracting groans of pleasure from Gene, 'Ale..Alex, that's good.' He panted, flipping her over so he was ontop again. He lifted one leg above his shoulder, and pushed hard into her, 'Fu…Gene!' she groaned, partly because of the pleasure, and partly because of the annoyance at Gene's smug face. Slowly moving into her, he knew he couldn't last much longer, and by the looks of her face neither could she. He didn't know why, but the wanted them to come together, needed them to. Dropping her leg down, she rapped both around his waist again, bringing him closer for a kiss. They moved together, pushing eachother to their peaks, just as Gene wanted, they came together. Her moans filled his head, as he continued to push into her, letting himself completely go.

'Wow…well…wow.' She muttered, as he pulled himself out and lay next to her.  
'Yer weren't tha' bad.' He mumbled, turning to face her. 'Infact, I'd say yer up there with the best o'them.' He grinned now. She smiled back leaning on her elbow. 'Oh no, yer wanna talk. What is it with women wantin' to talk after sex.' She sighed.

'I'm sorry, I just…need to know.' She looked away from his eyes, she couldn't help herself, she knew she promised herself to just enjoy it, but it was great and she needed more.

'Wha' do yer need to kno' Alex?' He mirrored her position, placing a hand on her waist, bring her body closer to his.

'This…what happened…is this it? Got it out of our systems, we go back to CID tomorrow like nothing happened or, we…you know?' She sighed, and first time she looked at his face, she was sure she could see a slight grin.

'Well, wha' do you want to 'appen?' He shifted his head closer to her. She knew he wasn't going to make this easy for her.

'I…uh… I definitely, don't want to…forget this.' He knew he was grinning then.

'Good. I don' either. This was…' He coughed nervously, 'Well, it was pretty damn good, an' I think we can…do it Alex. I think we can, make it work.' He looked away, coughed again before looking back. Before he could speak again, she had kissed him.

'I agree with you, Guv.' She smiled.

'Don' call me, Guv 'ere eh? Reminds me too much about Chris an' Ray. An' trust me, if yer wanna go for round two, me thinkin' of them wont 'elp yer.' He grinned and kissed her.

'Yes sir' she mumbled into his kiss.

'Now Sir, I can work with.' He kissed and flipped her on her back. She looked down and noticed his member standing to attention.

'Quite the trooper aren't we?' She raised an eyebrow. He grinned and kissed down her kneck.  
'Oh yes, quite.' He mumbled into her skin.

-----

Alex sat in the front seat of the Quattro, staring out the window. It was taking too long to get back to London and she wasn't getting any decent conversation from Gene.

'I'm sure it was quicker the way up…No, it was long then too.' She mumbled to herself, not noticing Gene looking at her from the corner of his eye.

'If yer stop complainin' I might, notice might, take yer for a nice meal when we get back.' He noticed her sit up straight a smile playing on her lips.

'Really? I'm excited now, Daddy.' She noticed his eyes widen and coughing nervously again.

'Tha's up there with Guv in the bedroom, Drake.' He smiled across to her.

'Oh sorry, Sir.' She came across and kissed his neck.

'Bloody 'ell Drake, wan' me to crash?' He mumbled, trying to push her back into her seat.

'Just trying to liven things up!' She grinned and sat back in her seat.

----

They pulled up outside Luigi's, it seemed to look unnaturally quiet. Stepping out of the Quattro, Alex breathed in the musky London air, glad to be home…well, back here than Manchester. She turned and noticed Gene hadn't got out, she decided opened the door and climbed back it.

'Okay, what's wrong?' She questioned, noticing his solemn expression looking straight ahead.

'Nowt, wrong with me, Drakey…' He sighed to himself, 'OK since yer prized it out o'me, I guess I will 'ave to tell yer. I fer the first time in me life, am a tad…nervous.' He turned and looked out of the opposite window, careful not to look at Alex.

'What need would you have to be nervous?' she said slightly confused at his honesty.  
'Well, er…yer see, I wan' to not go to Luigi's tonight, but I don' wanna go out fer dinner and I don' wan' to go 'ome either…' He mumbled loud enough for Alex to hear him.

'So, you don't want to go home, or Luigi's or dinner. Well that leaves two places le…'

'I don' wan' to go to me office either…' he butted in.

'That leaves, one place. Fancy coming upstairs to my flat Gene?' She asked, noticing him already getting out of the car, before quickly returning.

'Actually Bols, yer go on up…get the kettle boiling or strip, whichever takes yer fancy, and I will go an' park me car round the corner away from pryin' eyes.' Alex nodded, and got out heading towards her flat. He started his engine and drove to a near by Chinese takeaway, noting that he wasn't half hungry.

----

The words bounced inside Alex's head, 'get the kettle boiling or strip'. Unsure on whether or not to take the strip part as a joke. She started boiling the kettle and retreated to her bedroom. She wasn't going to strip, but she was going to wear that oversized jumper again, only without the legging. She felt she should leave some thought to the imagination. Taking her jeans over she flung them onto the bed. Replacing her top with the oversized jumper she padded out into the kitchen and began making two cups of tea. Pouring the boilt water into the two cups, she also took down two wine glasses, filling them with a decent amount of red wine. She jumped back when she heard thumps on the door.

'I'm coming.' She yelled slightly towards the door.  
'Yer can't be, I aint in there yet.' She heard the muffled reply of Gene, and smiled to herself. Opening the door she noticed Gene leaning on the door panel looking at the floor, 'Got us some curry, chip an' rice yer kno' to ea…Very…' he coughed to himself, when he looked at what she was wearing, 'very fetching Bols. I aint in the mood for curry suddenly.' He pushed the door open and walked past her, into the kitchen plonking the bag of food down, he picked up of the wine glasses and knocked it back shrugging off his coat in the process, Alex had never seen him do so many things in such a sort space of time. Walking over to her, he placed his hands under her jumper, resting on the waist. Swiftly, he pushed her knickers down and kissed Alex.

'I guess…the food can…wait.' She managed slowly becoming weak at he knees at the feel of Gene's fingers slowly rising up the inner of her thigh. He kissed her neck and mumbled into it,

'Ya bet it bloody can.' Before letting his finger slowly tease her folds. Noticing her whimper against his touch, he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and separated her legs ever so slightly to give him a bit more room. He pushed her back against the wall, and began to kiss her harder than before whilst letting one finger push into her, gently. Adding another, he began slowly pumping. She rose her right leg and clung it around his waist, ultimately giving him better access. He kissed down her jaw, before meeting back with her mouth, his covering hers muffling a groan he managed to extract. Slowly his thumb massaged her clit, earning her to involuntarily moan and start moving her hips in time with his fingers. 'Righ' as much as I am lovin' this show Bols,' he kissed her and slowly his movements with his fingers, 'I 'ave got a slight itch I need to scratch, before it scratches itself in me trousers.' He grinned, removing his hands from under her jumper. She grabbed his arm and directed him towards the bedroom door, before she got pushed up against the wall again. 'No Bols, right 'ere right now.' He spoke on bated breath, waiting for a reply. She arced an eyebrow and nodded. He undid his zip on his trousers and pulled his boxers and trousers down. She grinned at what she saw.

'I'm sure it's bigger than before.' She smiled at him now. He looked down towards it and looked back at her.

'It 'as always been this big Bolly.' He smiled and kissed the side of her mouth, 'And I've never 'ad complaints.' She playfully slapped his arm, before letting out a little squeal. He lifted her so she rapped both legs around his back, ultimately allowing him to enter her in one smooth go. 'Jesus…' he mumbled, steadying himself. She looked into his eyes and leant down and kissed him.

'You're impressive, Sir.' She smiled into the kiss, before letting out a slight groan. He began to move slowly, making her body rise and fall against the wall. 'Oh Ge..Jesus Gene.' He would've looked smug, if he wasn't enjoying it just as much. She began to move her hips with his, ultimately making him start to move faster, enjoying the mere pleasure of it.

'Bolly, Bol…This is…' he breathing into her neck, now beginning to pound into her, 'The best…oh god…' he moaned matching hers. 'I am near, jesus…' he moaned again as, she kissed on top of his head.

'You're the best…Gene.' He looked up at her in that moment and stilled his movements, they gazed into eachothers eyes before he leant in and kissed her gently. He began to move his tongue in, and she let him. Their kiss became more passionate never breaking apart, even as they both began moving their hips again. They both came, as they kissed eachother, still not breaking apart even after that. A few minutes had passed, Gene broke apart first, letting Alex onto her feet,

'I 'ave never done that before…' She looked at him strangely, 'I mean yer I 'ave 'ad sex…but that were different.' He couldn't put his finger at what happened. He steadied her on her feet and pulled her jumper down slightly, kissed her again.

'I don't know either, Gene….It was, well…Brilliant.' He nodded in agreement, 'But that's not what was…it was…well…I don't know.' He looked at his watch and groaned to himself.

'I gotta go, Bolly-Kegs. God dammit I gotta go.' He leant his forehead against hers.

'I'd say stay, but we should take it slow…I guess' He nodded, and kissed her.

'I'll be seein' yer tomorro' and I will take yer for tha' meal. I promise.' He smiled to her, she nodded. 'Anyway, Bols, that were amazing and definitely a memory fer me. 'Opefully it wont stay a memory.' She looked at him strangely, 'I mean…yer kno' it wont be a memory…'cause we'll relive it, a lot…I 'ope' he became shy, suddenly.

'Of course!' He looked and smiled at her quick answer, 'Now, piss off Guv. I have got a Chinese to eat and I would like to eat in peace.' She managed to walk past him into the kitchen, picking up his coat she passed it to him.

'You controllin' woman!' He mumbled taking his coat from her, and putting it on. He walked in the direction of the door, Alex followed.

'Goodbye, Gene.' He turned and smiled. She got close to him and opened to door inhaling the smell of smoke and sex. 'Until tomorrow' she muttered, as he leant in and kissed her slowly walking backwards out. Breaking away and stepping out, he placed his hands in his pockets and shuffled on his feet.

'Until tomorrow, Alex.' He nodded. She smiled and shut the door, leaning against it. Gene walked down the hall slightly and leant against the wall. Inhaling deeply, a question on both their minds, 'Did I just make love?'

---


	5. Back To Normal?

**Chapter Five – Back To Normal?  
**Alex very rarely looked forward to work, the hours bled into eachother and if there was no case to solve it feels like a lifetime, when it's just a minute. Today however, she was excited. If excited was actually the word. She woke up at 6:00am, before her alarm for 6:30 and didn't complain, infact she was sure she had a little jump in her step as she went towards the bathroom. Gene Hunt, promised her last night that he was going to take her to lunch. Promised. Actually said 'I promise', and even if it was out of his nature, it didn't matter because she wasn't going to bustle around CID screaming about it, no matter how much she wanted to. Of course, she had that nagging feeling. That feeling that she was going to have to pretend like nothing happened, or 'nothing' couldn't happen again. If it got in the way of work, it would have to end. Then it hit her, what is 'it'? She assumed Gene, very rarely went for dates, especially if he's already had sex with the woman. She wouldn't call herself his girlfriend. No, she was too old to be someone's girlfriend...Ladyfriend, she almost cringed at the though, she was definitely too young to be called that. Partner. Was she his partner? She hadn't realized she had spend nearly an hour in the shower, admittedly feeling cleaner than she has in a long time, didn't shake the fact that she knew she was going to be late.

She worried, a lot whilst getting dressed. All different emotions hit her, she knew that she thought she knew she wasn't in love with Gene. Now, she wasn't too sure, and it scared her. No emotional involvements in this world, because it'll make it harder to leave, but how could she not fall in love with these people? The guilt subsided slightly, she didn't want to think about the leaving part, not yet. Not today. Looking down at what she was wearing, she nodded in approval. Her usual tight jeans, and opted for one of her old favourites, a red off the shoulder top. Black beaded necklace and her leather jacket. She was ready to go, until she remembered her make-up. Sighing, she knew she was worrying too much. She could bet Gene was already in the office, wearing his usual suit and scowl, finding her being late annoying, pacing back and for, making up all sort of new insults for her. She hated acting like a typical girl, but that's what he reduced her to. Alex Drake had definitely met her match with Gene Hunt, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

----  
If Gene had actually fallen asleep, he would've woken up early. Yet, there he was lying on his back staring into space. He knew he hadn't fallen asleep because he could hear the ticking of the clock being drummed into his head. Yesterday was, amazing. Amazing to the point that it scared the crap out of him. Then he opened his big gob, sprouting stuff about promises. He doesn't do promises. Or atleast he didn't, but here he is lying on his back with his mind on Alex. Completely thinking about her from the moment he hit the mattress, he knew that he was, how they say...screwed. He's never been in love before, and he scoffed at the thought that he might be now. She's a complete nutter, spoke about things he couldn't even begin to understand, she's everything opposite to what he usually goes for, but he can't help but have that feeling in his stomach. His constant need to impress her, show her that for her he can be different. He didn't even know if she wanted him to change, if she liked him the way he was already, then she wouldn't have any need for him to change, right? Of course, it wasn't her choice if he changed. She wasn't his bird. He hated how vulnerable she made him feel, without actually doing anything. He turned his head to look at the clock, 8:03am. His heart nearly stopped, he was going to be late?

He was in and out of the shower in less than 10 minutes, quite proud that he probably wasn't going to be that late after all. Damn Alex, if only she knew what she did to him. She probably wouldn't care, she'll waltz into CID an hour before twelve looking absolutely smug and gorgeous and not give a second glance his way. Unless she actually worried too, he could never see it though. Alex spending hours thinking about being with him, where in one night he even picked out the new street they'd live in when they'd go to buy their new house. He felt pathetic, and she did this to him. Gene Hunt has most definitely met his match with Alex Drake, and as he thought...maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

----

'Shit' was the only word that left Alex's mouth when she hurried down the steps of her flat at 10:30am. Where the hell had all the time gone? She wanted to scold herself for deciding her hair needed some pruning and that she could have a coffee before getting to work, and changing her boots. Twice. Ending up with the white ones she picked first of all. She saw the bright red machine as she walked directly towards it, the infamous Quattro was parked outside CID. Meaning Gene was there. Meaning he'd be waiting to insult her. Those butterflies turned into huge stinking bats in her stomach and she couldn't ease herself in anyway. She stopped, abruptly on the pavement and breathed slowly. Before building enough confidence to continue walking and go to work. She couldn't let him see her acting like a schoolgirl. She had to be the Alex Drake he was attracted to, or there would be no point going for dinner. Smiling at the thought of dinner her confidence built and before she knew it, she was walking through the double doors greeted by Viv's big smile.

'Goodmorning Ma'am. Manchester did you good.' He spoke and eyed her up and down, she's never blushed because of Viv before, but he managed it today. She walked up to his desk and began speaking quietly.

'Thank you Skip. You're not looking bad yourself.' He smiled a shy smile, she continued, ' Do you know where our Lord and Master is?' He nodded

'His office Ma'am. I'm sure he smiled at me when he walked in today, I think something might be up.' He sounded slightly worried when he told her, she just smiled a knowing smile and let out a sigh of relief before turning to walk in the direction of CID.

He got there on time, 9:00am. He could almost say he was proud, because he guessed he was. He felt more awake than he did after nights of twelve hours worth of sleep. Pulling up outside CID, he held his breath. He wasn't sure why. Well, he had an idea. He hoped he wouldn't bump into her before he got a chance to settle into his domain. He needed to be ready for whatever she was going to throw at him, if she was even going to look at him. Remembering he was holding his breath, he let it out and got out of his car. Locking it and turning to walk straight to his humble office. He didn't chance looking up the street to see if Alex was on her way. He still wasn't ready. Walking through the double doors, he saw Viv working hard and before he could stop himself, he smiled in his direction. Viv looked up and did a double take, wearing a slightly scared expression on his face. He looked back down when the smile was replaced with the infamous pout.

'Lady Bols 'ere yet skipper?' he asked not giving him a lot of time to reply as he was still walking towards the direction of the office.

'Aint past ten yet, Guv. Too early.' He slightly shouted after him, noticing Gene's curt nod. Well, what was he expecting Alex to be the before him, because she couldn't wait to see him? No, everything would be back to normal today and he was worried about it. He wasn't too sure if he wanted everything back to normal. He didn't.

Time passed and it was now 10:25am, Gene would be impressed if he saw Alex before eleven now. She probably got distracted and forgot she even worked for the police force. That would be typical of her. He stood and lit a cigarette pacing around his office, the minutes creeped and it turned half past ten, getting agitated he looked out his window, he almost smiled when he saw the flat door open. He turned away quickly, not allowing himself the pleasure of watching her walk to work. Sitting down in his chair he looked out at his team. Surprised he hadn't even noticed Ray had come in, Shaz was here when he arrived as was Chris. Ray was a late one aswell, but even he beat Alex. Looking down at some papers on his desk, his heart almost stopped when he heard the double doors open looking up he had to widen his eyes in slight shock. There she was, looking too good to be true. Coming directly towards his office, not even glancing at her desk. His stomach flopped when she began removing her leather jacket on the way, to reveal his old friend the off the should top. He stood as she opened the door.

'Bolly, in before eleven. I am impressed.' He went over and stood by the now open door, beckoning her to come inside. She did as instructed and stood by his dart board.

'Well, didn't want to annoy you too much Guv.' She smiled at him. He almost thanked her for not calling him sir, or he might have not been able to have controlled what happened next.

'Yes. Well, sadly today seems like it's goin' to be a long one. Although, it means yer can probably pop off early, yer kno' if yer had any plans tonigh' yer can go off and get ready for them.' He didn't remove his pout but there was something definitely in his eyes. She smiled and nodded.

'Actually that would be a great help, thank you...Sir.' she smiled and made her way to go out of his office. He grabbed her elbow, barely able to keep it there, wanting so much to grab her waist.

'We are still on for tonight, Bols?' he asked, looking in any direction but her face.  
'Oh, yes, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world, Sir.' She said again, he let a slight groan out.  
'Yer can stop tha' when yer like an' all.' He let go of her arm and she made her way towards her desk, her leather jackets in her hand.

'Sorry Guv.' She mumbled, settling herself in her chair. She was happy, very happy. She hadn't been this happy in a long time and it was thanks to Gene. She laughed to herself, earning a concerned glance from Ray and Chris. She put her head down and realized she had no paperwork to fill in. Tapping her finger on the side of the desk, she began to think. She had such a good weekend, maybe she should thank Ray, Chris and Shaz for doing all being busy, leaving her to go with Gene to Manchester. Of course she couldn't exactly go up and say 'Thanks for not going to that party in Manchester, the Guv got a chance to get into my knickers, we've got a date and I'm now really happy.' So she spent the rest of the morning, thinking of ways she could say thank you, without actually saying thank you.

----  
Come one o'clock she knew exactly what she was going to do. She'd wait until Ray, Chris and Shaz go to the canteen as they always do at half part one. She'd go and casually ask how the wedding plans went, and say she had a great time representing them at the 'do' and thank them for giving her the opportunity to visit Manchester for the first time since she was younger. Yeah, that was the plan. She was quite proud. Plus she always loved talking weddings. So it was killing two birds with one stone.

Gene had been watching her, writing stuff on paper then scribbling it out, then re-writing. He couldn't understand how she kept her mind working all through the day, but she did. God, she was amazing. Not that he noticed, or cared if she was. He'd been making a pros and cons list all morning about different things that are good and bad about dating Alex, in all he came up with hardly any cons and loads of pros. He quickly crumpled that up and stuffed it into his pocket, not for anyone to find. The cons ended up being like pros anyway, how the hell she managed that he never knew. She'd be acting suspiciously all morning, looking from Ray to Chris and occasionally looking at Shaz. Maybe she already knew about the secret he had. He doubted it, but he didn't like that she hadn't once glanced his way. Not even to smile, or see if he was staring at her. Maybe she didn't care about him. No, she made it quite clear she was still on for tonight. So she must care. It was only when half one came and Alex got up he knew something wasn't quite right. She hardly ever left for dinner and if she did it was at two and she'd come back with a coffee and a sandwich. He wondered back to his secret, he should really tell her. He wasn't going to though, maybe tonight at dinner. Or not.

----  
In the canteen, Alex couldn't spot Ray, Chris or Shaz anywhere. She was getting slightly concerned, what if her luck wasn't in today. She hoped she wouldn't have a bad time with Gene tonight. Great, she was sounding like a stupid schoolgirl again. That's when she heard that gruff tone of Rays echoing down the hall.

'...then she told 'im it were more like a budgie's dick than a bears.' Ray and Chris burst out laughing and Shaz noticed Alex and smiled.

'Ma'am what are you doing down here, you never normally are?' She asked, nicely. Although Chris and Ray had already taken their seats.

'Thought I'd join you and the two jokers today.' Alex took a seat next to Ray, smiling as Shaz went and got everyone, including Alex a ham and cheese sandwich. Alex sat through three, terrible, sexist jokes before Shaz took her seat next to Chris.

'Well guys, how did you enjoy the weekend wedding planning?' She smiled, but it soon turned to a frown when they all looked at her strange.

'Er, wha' Ma'am. Wedding planning? It's all done, was done last month.' Chris mumbled, taking a bite out of his sandwich, smiling at Shaz dumbly.

'Yea' Ma'am, it's all done. Me and Chris are chuffed we can't believe it was done so quick.' Shaz also said.

'Wha' would I be doin' weddin' plannin' anyways?' Ray grumbled, poking his sandwich unimpressed by it. 'Takin' the piss were ya Ma'am?' Alex shook her head she was truly stumped. Gene had said that's why Chris and Ray couldn't come, it was the next part that clicked it into palce, 'Well 'ow did yer weekend go Ma'am? Guv told us tha' 'e only 'ad two invites to this 'Do' up north, an' they asked if 'e could bring 'is D.I along. 'E said 'e weren' impressed, but you accepted to go anyways.'

'Oh, he said that did he Raymond. Interesting.' She smiled leaving her sandwich where it was and got up and walked towards the doors leading her way to the main office. She was going to have a word with Gene. A playful one though, she was thinking of thanking the wrong people for this weekend.

'Ma'am wha' about yer sandwich?' Chris questioned. He heard her call back,  
'Yes, you can have it Chris.' Shaz looked on in disgust as Chris picked up Alex's sandwich eating with his mouth open.

----  
He saw her, walking through the glass. He smiled, to himself. He loved seeing her all fired up and raring to go. Only there was a problem, there was no case today that needed her to be fired up. So why was she booming towards his office with a face like thun...Then it clicked, he braced himself as she opened the door slamming it behind her. She pulled down the blind and twisted the other blinds shut.

'I swear I were goin' to tell yer.' He broke before she even said a thing.  
'Gene...' she said in an angry tone before smiling, a naughty smile. 'I'm not angry. More...grateful.' She moved around his desk, as he turned in his chair to face her. She went on her knees and parted his legs. Reaching up to his zip, he hardened instantly. A grin appeared on his face. He was very excited for tonight.

**---  
A/N: Well, we're coming up to the final chapter next. Although, I'm thinking of doing an epilogue after the date, seeing the two a few months later... Yes. So you've got 2 more chapters after this. The date then '2 months later...' (: Hope you enjoyed {i'm still un-beta'd no need to remind me hehe}. I love you all! Thank you, Hollie x **


	6. Oh, It's A Date

**A/N: THERE'S SMUT , I MEAN MUCH TO LOOK FORWARD TO! ;) It's a nice and fluffy final'ish chapter for you!  
--****  
Chapter Six – Oh, It's A Date.  
**'That's just not right!' He groaned as she removed her hand and made to stand, stepping back from him grinning.

'Sorry, my conscience just seemed to kick in and I did a mental risk assessment. It's likely anyone could walk in, because I forgot to lock to door.' Alex replied, matter of factly.

'Yer just gave me the 'orn, an' now yer goin' to go wiggle yer arse around for the rest of the day remindin' me of what I can't 'ave. Yer will bloody lock tha' door an' come back to finish what yer started Drake, or I swear…'

'You'll blow?' She laughed.

'Yer don't kno' the 'alf of it. Lock. The. Door.' She liked seeing him frustrated, he didn't move from his chair though and from the bulge in his trousers, she could only imagine why. She walked over to the door hand on the handle ready to push down, 'Don't yer dare. If yer know what's good for ya, that door will be locked quicker than yer can say Bollinger.' He groaned, eyes like daggers at her. She smiled and turned the key to lock.

'Fine, you win. Just so you know, I like to bite.' She spoke with all playfulness walking around his side of the desk, like moments before. Only now, feeling slightly nervous. When she last did this, she as joking now he was expecting a blowjob, and by the look on his face a bloody good one. She prayed that she'd please. Getting on her knees, she refused to look him in the eye. She moved her hand to the zipper, and started to pull it down. Before Gene's hand stopped her.

'No ya were right Bolls, too likely someone could just interrupt us.' He grabbed her shoulders ready to lift her to her feet, suddenly becoming a dead weight. He only wanted to know if she'd actually go through with it.

'Oh no you don't, Gene.' Her hand went back to the zipper and feasted inside to her goal. His member sprung to life, poking through his boxers. She set him free and raised an eyebrow of approval. 'You're acting like you don't want it, but your body betrays you.' She smiled, looking up at him he had leant back now, eyes shut trying to keep his breathing steady. Feeling like a teenager with his first ever experience. He gasped when he felt her tongue smoothly lick up his long shaft, taking special care at the tip. She took him fully in her mouth, his hips buckled as she slowly worked him up and down, managing to pressure at just the right moment. Her pace fastened, and he decided this was quickly becoming the best he's had. Just then, nearing oblivion, the door to his office began to knock. Gene couldn't move, not to push Alex away or to speak, he couldn't stop her. Then his phone began to bellow. He was sure Alex heard that, but her pace had become slow and careful, as if she wanted to take her time.

Then, her teeth began to graze his shaft as she moved slowly up and down. He was sure he was going to shake the pleasure becoming too much, the phone was still going and whoever was at the door definitely wasn't going to give him. He managed to move his hand to the back of her head, pushing her further down. A moan escaped her, and he couldn't contain his own, groan, although he managed to keep it relatively quiet. All the noises sent him into a different world, excitement overpowered him and he came, once, twice, three times in Alex mouth. Slamming his fist down onto the desk, with a primal roar. He heard Rays gruff tone on the other side of the door, 'Jesus no need to shout Guv, I'll come back later.' His breathing refused to return to normal, the phone continued to blare its annoying tone and he was sure, Alex was cleaning his bottom half up. He looked down, to see her zip up his trousers, a small smile playing on her lips.

'Where did yer learn that?' He asked, not wanting to sound breathy but knowing he did.  
'I've…just, always done it like that.' She replied getting to her feet leaning across to answer his phone, 'DCI Hunt's office, he's otherwise occupied at the moment, D.I Drake speaking? ...No, we're not…I'm sure we're not…Yes, I am positive we're not the Chinese restaurant.' She threw the phone down and stood infront of Gene, who had his eyes shut slightly grinning.

'I were goin' to make yer stop so I could answer tha'. Thank god I didn'. ' He opened his eyes and looked at her, grabbing her waist and pulled her closer. 'I enjoyed tha' Drakey, yer should do it more often.' He pulled her down to kiss her briefly before turning in his chair. 'Now D.I Drake, I think it's time yer went an' did some actual police work.' She nodded and walked round to the front of the desk, 'Wait. Take these.' He indicated to some files. 'Can't 'ave it lookin' like yer were 'ere with no purpose.' She smiled.

'Tonight then.' She spoke as she unlocked his door.  
'Oh, it's a date.' He replied, just before she opened and emerged to the outside world. He sat back in his chair lighting a cigar without putting it in his mouth. Rubbing his eyes, he couldn't help but pessimistic, wondering what the hell he was getting himself into.

---  
Rounding four o'clock, Alex decided that she would ask Gene once again if tonight was on and if she could take him up on the offer to go home early. He said he'd pick her up at seven thirty and she could go home early, because he didn't want to be taking a 'shabby lookin' bird' out for dinner. She laughed it off, when it suddenly struck her she didn't have anything nice to wear. Not something that she hasn't wore before, anyway. She mumbled obscenities to herself whilst making her way to the direction of the nearest shops. She worried, she hated feeling like she needed to impress him. She was her own woman and she was confident and didn't need to show herself off for anyone, yet here she was looking around shops for dresses not that she would like, but that Gene would. She sighed as she found the perfect dress, it was short, tight and emerald green. Quite modern too, if she was truthful. Looking a her watch it was five thirty, there was not enough time in the world, to get ready.

He sat at his desk, clock ticking towards six o'clock and he was nervous, he'd soon send the team off to Luigi's and go to his own home. To get ready. For a date. Get ready? He hadn't use to have to get ready before, he'd turn up with the same suit he had on all day and the women wouldn't know any different and he'd be back in her house pretty sharpish. Now he had to make an effort, for Alex, because she's seen the clothes he was wearing and she'd know he didn't make an effort. Why did he care? He didn't understand the urge to impress her, he didn't like the urge he got to impress her. He thought since she left of what he was going to wear, it wasn't going to be much different to what he looked like now. A new shirt, black, black trousers, black jacket, god he sounded as if he was attending a funeral. Which this wasn't. Maybe a funeral for the last of his pride, if this goes tits up. There was a knock on his door, Ray. He sheepishly entered the office  
'Guv, it's gone six. We 'eadin' off to Luigi's?' He asked, taking a long drag of his cigarette.  
'Yer lot can 'ead off, I Raymondo, have prior engagements.' He spoke with an attempt of oh hiding his new found small voice.  
'Ah right, Guv. See yer tomorro' 'en?' He asked, Gene nodded and got out of his seat, picking up his coat and followed Ray and the rest of the team out of CID.

---  
Seven twenty five, Gene was sitting in the Quattro parked around the side of Luigi's, smoking. He knew he shouldn't smoke, so he could smell as fresh as possible, but nerves had gotten the better of him. He didn't know she was sitting up her flat, knocking back a glass of wine for her own nerves. They both looked down at what they were wearing, and sighed. Alex walked into the living room, and looked out the window, no sign of Gene yet. Probably forgot about her…No he wouldn't. She hoped. Sighing again, she refused to sit down, and paced.

Looking at his watch again, it was no seven thirty. No time like the present, he got out needed a bit of fresh air to clear his mind. He was sure he shouldn't feel this nervous it's only 'Bolly'. He just wishes he could say she's nothing special, but that would be a lie. He got to the steps by the bottom of her flat and sighed again. God he hoped he looked good enough for her, probably didn't care about him though, just wanting another good round in the sack. No, she wouldn't. He hoped, not really knowing what he wanted himself. Before he knew he was outside her flat door, pacing. Brushing himself down, he knocked the door and stood back, hands in his pocket. It seemed a lifetime, maybe longer before he heard any noise the other side of the door. Still, taking forever to open the door. Finally when she did, they both knew the other was staring, but it didn't matter. Alex wanted to ask him if dinner was really that important, and drag him inside. Gene didn't feel he could last the night, with her looking like that.

'Hello.' Alex spoke quietly.  
'Hi.' Gene replied. Alex smiled at him shyly, he took a few steps forward, standing directly infront of her, he looked down.  
'Y-you ready?' She asked, a visible red of embarrassment entered her cheeks at her own stutter, he smiled a knowing. She needed reassurance that he wanted this.  
'I am always ready, Bolly.' He replied, stepping back, allowing her to exit the flat. She nodded and stepped infront, heading down the stairs, he stopped at the top admiring her whole body as she stepped down each step.  
'Coming Gene?' she asked, without turning her head or stopping.  
'I will be soon, lookin' at ya all night.' He mumbled too quiet for her to hear, 'Yeah, sorry.' He hurried down the steps catching up with her outside. 'Cold Bols?' He noticed her shiver.  
'I thought a shawl would keep me wrong looks like I'm wrong, luckily we'll be eating inside.' She stopped and looked around, 'Where's the Quattro?' He laughed.  
'Round the corner Bols, and uh…' She looked at him strangely, 'About the eating inside thing.' He looked at his feet.  
'What? We are going for dinner aren't we?' She asked, slightly worried.  
'Yeah, yeah no of course we are…' He sighed, after this awkward moment, he decided he wasn't going to try something romantic ever again, 'There's this, place. That does there uh, outdoor night-picnics and stuff. Thought it would be nice. Ya kno' different from eatin' in borin' ol'restaurants where eve…' He got cut off, by Alex turning and kissing him, rather forcefully there and then. 'Yer like the idea then?' He coughed, nervously when she finally let go, she walked on infront.

'I love it.' She spoke, sighing once again, only this time a happy sigh. He caught up with her by the time she got t the Quattro, he unlocked the car and got in, Alex following suit. Alex noted there was some sort of blanket in the back seat and grinned, she wondered if the night could get anymore perfect.

---  
Alex would've probably fainted if she wasn't sitting down, he told her that all he had to do was pay a substantial amount of money, and they'd give him the place and set it all up nicely. She didn't expect a remote piece of land, lit up dimly by small lights in the trees, complete with a small fire in the middle, and it came with it's own blanket, food was covered and placed on a small lifted tray and the stars seemed to never look larger. He looked on and smiled, quite impressed with his find and that he didn't pay as much as some others, because the manager was a friend of one of his snouts. Alex got out of the car, slightly shaky legged.  
'Ya impressed enough to let me up to yer flat later then Bols?' he asked, teasingly.  
'I was impressed from the moment I opened my door. This…' She pointed infront of them, 'is seriously…Wow.' Gene stood tall, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to do this, at least in the restaurant, if either got bored they could've listened to someone else's conversation. He stood next to her and indicated for her to go infront,  
'Shall we?' She nodded and walked infront, the warmth of the fire hit her and warmed her instantly, she shyly sat on the blanket, noting Gene still brought his. 'Guess what romantic meal I picked?' He spoke, smiling slightly, noticing her dress rise as she sat, he sat next to her with the tray at his side.  
'I don't know. Tell me' she smiled up at him.  
'Well, Lady Bols. Yer will be impressed. He passed her, her plate with the cover and waiting for her reaction, as he hoped laughter escaped her lips. 'I am offended Bolly, I thought you'd like fish and chips?' He smiled, as she looked up at him.  
'You're a never ending box of surprises Mr Hunt. I don't know how I'll cope.' He picked up a chip and began to eat it.  
'Bolly, come on, be a Lady for once, we've got knives and forks. I aint tha' cheap.' He laughed, and passed her, her knife and fork, she passed it back leaving him confused.  
'Relax, we don't need knives and forks, lets have a bit of normality in the insane date.' He knew she meant well will what she said, nodded and put them back. Taking his own food and placing it down on the blanket, he lay on his side, supported by his elbow, just as she was facing him.  
'So, what do yer want to kno' 'en Bols?' he asked. She looked confused, 'Well Alex, this is a date, and I have found from past experiences women always want to find out as much as they can.' She giggled and nodded.  
'Let's start with your childhood.' She smiled, he shook his head.  
'Not if yer want a good night we wont.' She didn't want to pry and nodded.  
'First love.'  
'Never 'ad one.' He answered truthfully.  
'You were married?'  
'Yeah, doesn't mean I loved 'er. I don' really kno' wha' love is, but if it was wha' I felt for 'er, then I aint too excited for the next time it happens…you?' he asked, she sighed.  
'I think, I was in love with Peter. Yeah…' she sighed, 'I was in love, he wasn't.' She shrugged and picked up a few chips.  
'Peter, your husband?' He asked.  
'Yeah, left me after…well, six months after Molly was born. Cheated on me throughout the pregnancy.' She smiled sadly up at Gene, who looked digusted, 'I mean, I can handle myself, good job, my godfather it was Molly I was concerned about, she needed her father but he cared more about busty blondes.' She pinched a chip off Gene's plate.  
'Oi, yer got yer own.' He pinched one back. She smiled, he smiled back.

'Seriously? Behind a bus stop?' She laughed at him.  
'Yer wanted to kno' my first time, that's when, seventeen, behind a bus stop, she were older, and her experience showed.' They had finished their food, and had started drinking wine. They sat close, not touching but every time, they got close, they both felt something strange, something knew. She turned and lay down on her back, looking up at the stars. The fire was beginning to go out, and they sat talking about, anything and everything.

'Can't have been too clean,' she mumbled, he looked down on her face, his body crept closer to his so now they were touching, he still sat up on his side, on his elbow.  
'What can't 'ave?' He asked, on had crept across to her thigh, making her slightly shiver.  
'Behind a bus stop, I mean, for your first time.' She spoke barely above a whisper.  
'Where was yours 'en Bolly?'  
'His house. I think his name was John.' She replied.  
'Ya think? Yer bloody tart.' He leant down and murmured into her ear, his hand slowly caressing the inside of her thigh. She turned her head so they were facing eachother.  
'And you love me for me.' She replied, shifting her body, trying to get closer. He leant his head down, stopping half way.  
'Yer wish.' He muttered, getting closer still.  
'Everyday.' She spoke back, slipping both arms around his neck pushing him down for a kiss. When their lips met, it felt strange. Not like any other kiss they shared. They were both slow, taking their time as if it was the first time they ever kissed. His hand left her thigh and moved to her waist. His other arm came from supporting him to going around her neck. Getting closer to her. When they parted, she smiled up at him. He leant down and kissed her gently again. Before lying on his back, pulling her practically ontop of him, extracting a slight yell of surprise. She eased herself into cuddling into his shoulder, arm clinging onto him.

'I could go to sleep.' She muttered against him.  
'Mmm.'  
'Gene?'  
'Mmm.'  
'You okay?'  
'Never better.' He muttered sleepily.  
'I like you.' She murmured, instantly regretting saying it, when he stiffened. He liked her too, he knew that, no time like the present to admit it.  
'So do I…like you I mean.' She laughed and sighed.  
'Good.' They lay there a bit longer, before any of them spoke, 'Want to go back to mine?'  
'Thought ya'd never ask, bloody nats.' He replied, making her giggle again.

---  
They left the same time the men came to collect everything back up. He paid them an extra £20, because truth be told he really enjoyed himself. The whole situation was alien to him, he did something romantic, that obviously earned some brownie points with Alex, he talked to her all night, and enjoyed it. She made him laugh, not something she did before, not a howling laugh but still, she managed to do it. Now they were in her flat sitting on the settee, talking again and he didn't feel uncomfortable. He knew he had to ask, what was happening between them, he didn't want to get too involved, if she was just going to end it pretty sharpish.

'…and the sheep licked my room-mates face and she moaned out Eddie's name in her sleep, it was hilarious.' She laughed as she finished the little story off, Gene smiled at her. Shifting closer to her, he look in her eyes.  
'Alex.'  
'Gene.'  
'I need to…' he coughed nervously, 'ask ya something. Tha' I think I need to kno'.'  
'Uh…' she shifted uncomfortably, 'shoot.'  
'Shoot?'  
'Yeah, shoot your question…' she laughed slightly.  
'Right, yeah… Uh well, us.' He looked at her, she nodded confused. 'What…what are we?' she smiled at him, and shrugged,  
'We've had this conversation before. We are, well, whatever you want.'  
'This is my call?'  
'Your call.'  
'Right.' He nodded, and thinking to himself. Her heart nearly stopped as she stared at him, worried to say the least. 'I don't wan' to be, yer man friend.' He spoke up, causing her heart to nearly burst, with surprise. She laughed.  
'I don't want to be your lady friend, either.' She smiled, they locked eyes.  
'Or boyfriend.'  
'Or girlfriend.'  
'Partner?' he asked, hoping she wouldn't laugh at him and call him foolish.  
'Mmm, could work.'  
'Do ya want… it to work?'  
'I do.'  
'Me too.' He looked at his feet again. He didn't notice her come closer to him her hand on his thigh. 'I aint ready for, ya kno'…those twa…the boys at CID, to kno'.' He murmured still looking at his feet, nervously placed his hand over hers and removed it again.  
'Sure, okay. Until we're ready.' He nodded. Turning to look at her, he shyly smiled. She leant forward and kissed his cheek, lingering. 'Just wondering…if you were..ready to spend, the…you know?' she looked at him, with big eyes.  
'Are ya askin' me to sleep with yer Bols.' He asked, using a mock-shocked expression.  
'Well, if you don't want to. I'll be just fine on my own.' She murmured getting up from the settee and making her way through the kitchen. He sat there for a moment, removing his shoes and jacket, followed her. By the time he entered the kitchen her bedroom door was open, waiting for him. He followed her in and grabbed her waist.  
'Hello.' He kissed her gently  
'Hi.' She replied, kissing him back.  
'That bed looks comfy Bols, think we should give it a whirl, eh?' He started moving her towards the bed.  
'I agree, and it is very comfy.' She replied kissing him, they eased onto the bed. Making work of eachothers clothes, Alex regretting instantly that she was pinned to the bed, still wearing her new dress. Before she could think Gene had managed to remove the dress and was making way of her bra.  
'Quicker than I look, eh?' he murmured against the soft skin of her chest. She lay there in just her knickers feeling terribly underdressed as Gene kissed up her neck, still wearing his shirt and trousers. Making way to his belt, she managed to push down his trousers slightly but not all the way, causing Gene to laugh triumphantly, as he kissed along her jaw. Flinging them off he made way to his own shirt, making them both equal. He flopped next to her leaning on his elbow, both facing eachother just like they did at dinner. He was sure he was smiling, he couldn't help it. He was happy. Happy because he could be a different version of himself here, and still manage to attract Alex.

'So, Bols, I'm knackered. Ready to turn in.' He faked a yawn and flopped onto his back, just like he expected Alex came to straddle him, kissing down his chest.  
'Not yet Gene.' She mumbled, kissing back up to his neck. She smiled, 'Now I'm reading to turn in.' She made to get off him, before her flipped her on her back.  
'On no, not again.' He quickly removed her knickers and made way to his own boxers. He propped himself up ready to enter whenever she was ready to take him.  
'I'm enjoying this.' She indicated between them.  
'Oh really? I 'aven't even got started yet.' He chuckled kissing her lips.  
'No, this…' she kissed him, 'us.' He nodded his agreement, well at least he hoped she knew that's why he was nodding.  
'Ready or not…' he whispered slowly, but surely, entering her. She smiled a somewhat sweet smile, and moved her hips up to meet his slow thrusts. He couldn't tare his eyes away from hers, he didn't know why, but watching her as they moved together seemed to make the whole situation, even more erotic.

She moaned as he assumed he managed to hit a spot, she rapped her legs around him and pulled his head down to kiss him. She smiled against his lips, letting out a considerably load groan of pleasure. Gene hated to admit it, but that only spurred him on. His pace began to fasten as his breath became more shallow. He knew he was groaning now but it didn't matter. She pulled him down for another kiss they groaned into they kiss moving faster bringing eachother to their peaks. There was that feeling again, they both felt it as they kissed through their orgasms. The same feeling they had when they had sex the night before. Completeness mixed with what Alex could only think was nerves. They, slowed their pace and ended their passionate kiss, both looking dazed into eachothers eyes. A cheeky grin appearing on Gene's face, she smiled back.

He rolled off and slipped under the covers, indicating for Alex to join him. As she did they sat up, uncomfortably, neither of them were used to the actual sleeping part of the situation. Alex lowered her body more into the bed covers and Gene followed suit, he was unsure whether or not to wrap an arm around her, or let her sleep. Luckily they both stayed on their backs, pretending to be sleepy, but both wide awake in thoughts. Should it be this nerve racking, wondering how to fall to sleep together, after they've already had sex? Neither knew, but something they both knew was they wanted more practice to find out…

**The End. I lie! Hehe.**

A/N: Well, that's the end. I kid I kid, it's the end until we meet up with them 'two months later' in the final chapter. I'm hoping the final chapter will be just as long, if not longer as this. Going through the ins and outs of their relationship so far. Also, they have a much needed 'talk', when it all gets too much for one of them. It'll be up within a week I hope. Enjoy this until then, I love you all for reading. I gave you smut in this chapter because I'm so nice. Hollie xx


	7. Epilogue Two Months Later

**Epilogue- Two Months Later  
**Winter was slowly but surely turning into spring, the birds and bees all getting ready to make, more birds and bees. Two months after deciding they were infact, a couple, Gene and Alex had spent many nights in her flat. She admitted when drunk, she somehow can't sleep without him being in bed with her, he laughed at her not admitting that he was the exact same. The team was still none the wiser, the flirting continued as if they didn't even know how the eachother felt to touch. It was raw for Gene, the feeling he had, he wasn't a completely different person with Alex either, he was himself, the same person she was attracted to from CID, only now he was comfortable with her enough to do little things, things he has never done for another woman before. Listen for a start. He lay awake in bed, Tuesday morning Alex draped over him protectively. He wanted to say he hated it, but he didn't. It was nearing Valentines Day, and they hadn't spoken about it. Why would they? He knew the type of woman she was, she wouldn't want a flowers and chocolates and a declaration of love. Well, if she did she shouldn't expect it off him. Deep in thought, he began to wonder what did he expect off her? Did he want her to admit she was madly head over heels in love with him, or did he want her to be a closed book in that case? He shut his eyes inhaling the familiar scent that was now, him and hers, drifting into a light slumber.

* * *

Alex woke with a start, like every morning but didn't make any noise or movement. She could say she loved these moments, the ones where she woke up hugging Gene, but he never held her back. He did as they drifted to sleep, but she'd always wake up either hugging him like her life depended on it, or the other side of the bed completely. So she kept hugging him gently and thought, the team still didn't know about her and Gene and she wasn't fine with anymore. Of course, they never spoke about it. She remembers a date they shared in Luigi's, everyone was there too, nobody noticed the looks they gaze eachother, or the gentle touch of his hand on hers, they just saw the Guv and Drake having some food after a hard day. She smiled into his chest, she was enjoying their relationship. The westerns he made her watch, well she said he made her, never admitting that she used to spend many a Friday night with a western and Chinese in university. She felt him rumble, he was hungry and waking up like most mornings so she held tighter.

'They aint the rumblings of a hungry tum, Bolly.' He mumbled down to her, when she held him tighter, 'yer an' ya'll keep doin' tha' if ya want to be sleepin' in me piss.' She let go and pushed him more towards the edge of the bed.  
'Shift it.' She mumbled refusing to open her eyes cuddling herself into the pillow his head just left. He sat on the edge of the bed, slightly laughing to himself; he had three feelings in his stomach. One that he really needed to go to the toilet, one that he needed a really good fry-up, the other, he had every time he looked at Alex, something he couldn't place and didn't like. Though, he wasn't sure if it was the feeling he didn't like, or the fact he didn't know whether Alex felt it too. Getting up off the bed, he strolled into the toilet, leaving Alex now wide awake. She breathed the familiar scent he left on the pillow, officially his pillow now. She had the feeling she had when she was first with Peter, the one in her stomach that sometimes wanted her to be sick. She knew what it was, of course she knew and looking at her bedroom door, waiting for Gene to return, she became scared, scared in knowing she'll never know if he feels the same for her.

* * *

Washing his hands in the bathroom, something he never used to do, he heard the familiar sound of clattering in the kitchen, she was always good at reading his mind and he somehow liked it opening the door he stood against the panel and looked at her. He always tried to think of ways to describe her, but he was never any good at it, so he just stared that sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach still there stronger than ever. She didn't notice him, being too consumed in making them breakfast, so he strolled behind her, grabbing her shoulders and turned her around, his hands still on her shoulders he lent in, gently kissing her lips.

'It's still early.' He mumbled before kissing her again, 'Go back for a few.' She kissed him, rapping her arms around his neck, shaking her head.  
'No, because you've got to leave soon to go your place and change and…' she didn't really know where she was going, thinking it would be a bit weird to say she was going to miss him for the short while he wasn't going to be in her company, 'I wanted to see you off.' She smiled, he nodded and pulled away.  
'Well, a good breakfast is always a nice way to see someone off Bolly, but I aint goin' nowhere.' He spoke turning to go into her living room.  
'Uh, huh? What do you mean?' She asked following him in.  
'Got a suit over here, ya got a shower, there's no point me goin' 'ome .' He said so casually it almost scared Alex.  
'Right. I'm awake now anyway, so breakfast.' He nodded his reply, picking up yesterdays newspaper. He looked through, without really reading, his mind whizzing. He regretted not saying he wasn't going to go home, she'd think he was ready for people to know and then he'd have to break it that he wasn't even close. Sighing he rubbed a hand over his eyes and got up. Awkwardly standing in the kitchen, he smiled as she reached up to the high cupboard, her…his shirt rising slightly up her thighs.

'I'm goin' for a shower Drakey. Care to join me?' he said in a playful tone, she turned and gave him a slight raised eyebrow before turning back to cooking. That's another thing that was so different to what he expected, he thought being with Alex, he'd be having crazy sex every night and morning. No, he could spend nights in watching television and talking and when they go to bed, they actually fall asleep. That doesn't mean they didn't have sex, they did. A lot, and it was…Well, everytime he looks at Alex his stomach flips, when he has sex with her, it feels like his insides are going to burst with, anticipation. What he was anticipating he didn't know, but it was different to anything he had experienced. He laughed her off kissing the back of her head and turned into the bathroom. He didn't lock the door, incase she decided to change her mind and turned the water on. He wanted a nice, warm shower to relax him, maybe take his mind away from everything. Which he knew as soon as he stepped into the shower wasn't going to happen.

He hated not being in control of everything, not being able to shut feelings away anymore, she opened a can of worms inside him and he was afraid that she was going to leave him half the way he once was. He shook his head, no. They were too alike in that sense, both wanted control, even in work. Things were the same as before. Arguing when she thought she knew she was right, and when he knew he knew he was right. An argument they had in his office left them both needing eachother, more than he thinks he's ever needed her before. The way she slammed the door and called him an idiot as she entered. Her face, even when angry he just loved it. They argued for nearly half an hour, the blinds were down but their voices weren't unheard by everyone, it was only when he was inches away from her face after calling her a 'bloody liability' that neither could stop what happened next he pushed her against the desk and their need poured into eachother through the hungry kisses, he knew if Viv hadn't knocked the door, he wouldn't have been able to control what happened next. He sighed in the shower. He loved her face? That's all. Her good looks. Only he knew, standing there letting the water beat on top of him, that wasn't all he loved. He loved her personality, the stupid things she used to say. The way she actually looked interested in the westerns he made her watch. Her laugh. He always smiled when she laughed. When she groans when she's too tired to wake up. He stopped himself thinking anymore, before he thought something he might later regret, like…he was 'in love' with her as a whole. No. He refused to believe it.

* * *

Breakfast made, now all Alex had to do was wait. Leaning against the little table in her small kitchen she thought about asking him to tell the team. No, she couldn't. She'd drive him away and lose him forever. God, she was being a bit melodramatic, 'losing' Gene shouldn't effect her. Shouldn't doesn't mean it wouldn't. Rubbing her face she heard him in the shower, bustling about. She knew he hated showering there, because it wasn't his home. It was hers. Christ, another thing she's never even been to his house. House? Flat? Bed and Breakfast? She didn't know. God, there was so much she didn't know. She had only scratched the surface with this man. Shielding himself all the bloody time. When he was drunk, he'd always go home. She didn't understand that. He must still feel as if he's taking advantage of her. Old-fashioned isn't the word, overdramatic is though. She smiled whenever she thought about him being a gentleman. Caring about her. She knew he did. She knew he knows he does too. Suddenly feeling surprisingly dirty, and in need of a good shower, she thought it was time she interrupted Gene. Walking to the bathroom door, she pushed down the handle quietly. Stepping inside, his back turned to her she didn't see the knowing smile he had placed.

'I need a shower, and you're hogging all the warm water.' She mumbled, undressing. Not really knowing why she had to explain herself.  
'Oh, well I'll get out and ya can 'ave it to yerself.' He muttered back, facing her and staring at her undressing.  
'No, it's okay. You're not exactly completely clean yourself.' She looked up, and smiled. He nodded in his agreement stepping aside for her to enter. As soon as the water hit her, making her hair cling to her face Gene knew he was a goner. He stepped aside again, letting her reach for the flannel to wash and stared. He never thought this before, about anyone. He was lucky. God of course he was. He didn't know Alex at the same time, was thinking the exact same thing. She turned to face him, smiled up. 'You okay?' he almost laughed that even in times where they were both naked she cared about his well being.

'Never better,' he replied truthfully as he leant down and kissed her gently. Seeking entry with his tongue, the kiss soon deepened and became passionate. He pushed her again the wall in the shower, the water turning noticeably cold, well noticeable if you were one person, actually using the shower. Without breaking the kiss, she rapped both her legs around his waist. Their bodies were slippery, which only seemed to help the erotic factor of the matter. Entering her in one swift movement. He let out a moan of pleasure, breaking the kiss. He wanted to hear her groans, and resisted the urge to kiss her again, flinging her head back she let him assault her neck, nipping and kiss along. They started to move in union together, her back pushing up against the wall.  
'This...wow.' she murmured, cutting herself off by a low groan. Gene pace became faster, as he bent and took her nipple in his mouth. Something he's never really done before. Alex's eyes widened in shock and pleasure, she looked down at him sucking her, 'You can do that, whenever you want.' She spoke, her breath hardly working. He laughed slightly before stopping, 'Why?' she asked, and he stopped moving, still inside her. He looked her in her big eyes, he was going to say something she was sure of it. It looked then, like he shook his head and thought better of it. Taking her lips in his, he started moving his hips again. Faster than before. He broke the kiss, knowing it wouldn't be soon before either came. He wanted to hear her scream his name, and hoped he wouldn't scream hers.  
'Oh Christ.' He mumbled his head resting on her shoulder. He tried to calm his breathing, but he felt that feeling in his stomach, that sickly feeling that made him never want to lose the connection he had with Alex, he also had that very familiar feeling of a climax arriving. 'Alex…' he whispered, kissing her neck. He felt her start to shake, against him moaning and breathing heavy. As if she heard his thoughts, for the first time since they started having sex, she screamed.  
'Gene, Oh my…Gene!' arms spread across the length of the wall, still moving on top of him, bringing him to his ever nearing own climax. He could feel it, building inside him as he rapped her arms around his neck, moving her hips in an angel that she'd never used before. She moved fast, and his eyes widened. It was a strange feeling,  
'Alex…good…' he groaned out, before shuddering, coming inside her fiercely. He kept moving, the after shocks of his climax refusing to die down. 'Well…' he mumbled, letting her down on shaking legs. He leant against the wall, Alex leant against him. 'We should shower together more often.' She didn't speak, words seemed to fail her. She had that feeling again, Christ stronger than ever. She wanted to tell him, but couldn't. She couldn't face rejection from him…not after that. She slowly nodded against his chest before kissing it.  
'Except we're now like prunes.' She managed. He chuckled.  
'One downside. Right, we should get out o'here. Made breakfast, I presume?' he asked innocently pushing her out.

'You wanted some? Oh, I only had enough for one. I'm a girl, need to keep my energy up.' She smiled at him, he growled and followed her out of the shower.  
'Yer not funny.' He kissed the back of her wet hair.  
'Agree to disagree.' She turned in his arms, their wet bodies pressing up against eachother. She reached up and cupped his face. Kissing him gently before drying herself in what Gene thought must have been the smallest towel ever.  
'If ya want to get to work today, ya will stop fannying about an' givin' me the 'orn.' He groaned, using an average sized towel to dry himself. Slipping into his boxer and putting his vest back on. He looked at Alex, who was looking at him. She looked good, still in his shirt. He stepped forward and pressed his body against hers, his head dangerously close to hers, before slipping past her opening the bathroom door open and stepping out. She groaned frustrated and followed.

* * *

'It's cold, Bolly.' Gene muttered placing what Alex thought was three quarters of the fried egg in his mouth. She slightly grimaced, and cut her bacon in average pieces.  
'Well, we were longer than I expected in the shower.' She smiled, placing a piece of her newly cut bacon in her mouth. He looked up from the larger piece of bacon he cut and grinned at her.  
'It's nice.' He admitted placing his bacon in his mouth.  
'I'm full.' She replied, looking down that she hadn't even touched the egg. She looked up from her plate to see Gene staring like she was mad, 'I feel a bit sick.' She commented, he nodded and took her plate from infront of her.  
'More for me, gotta keep me strength up.' She laughed and he gave her a raised eyebrow, which made her stop instantly. She slipped off the stool, leaving him to eat and went to get dressed.

Entering CID together didn't even spark interest in the rest of the team, because they found going in at half seven in the morning, it was empty. Alex went straight to her desk, she was already bored. She hated being bored, she peered over to Gene's office, he was sat up legs up, dozing to sleep. Unbelievable, he could manage to sleep within seconds of coming into work. She got up from her desk to the kitchen ready to make herself a nice cup of tea.  
'Black, five sugars ta Bolly.' He shouted loud enough for her to hear, but without even opening his eyes. He grinned as he heard her huff to herself. He had the feeling in his stomach, the feeling as if he missed her. She was only outside, a couple of seconds walk from his office. He hated the vulnerable feeling she extracted from him, only when they were alone though. When the team comes in, they'll be back to normal and that feeling in his stomach will subside like every day. Only this was the first time he's ever had the feeling of missing her, mixed in with the uneven feeling in his stomach. He groaned to himself, but that stopped as his office door flung open. He could smell her, even as she was by the door he could smell that delicious scent. He took his feet off the desk, opening his eyes to be greeted with Alex, as he expected, smiling holding out his black coffee. He nodded and excepted it.

'Ta Miss Bollinger.' He sipped and planted it infront of him. She was still there standing by his desk, he wish she'd leave because that scent was intoxicating the closer she was to him, 'Anythin' else I can do for ya?'  
'No.' she said instantly and sat on the edge of his desk, her back to him. He was confused, she was just sitting there in his office, on his desk, not even facing him and he didn't mind.  
'Right.' He replied, picking his coffee up and took a big gulp. He didn't know that she missed him too, and had no excuse to be in his office so didn't bother making one. She sighed, getting off his desk, 'Where ya off?' he asked, too quickly for his own liking. She turned, as if in slow motion and smiled. God, he didn't think she's every looked so good before.  
'To my desk, Guv. Work to do…Plus I'm sure any minute now,' she got interrupted by Ray bursting through the doors grumbling about waking up so early, '…Ray will be in.' she continued quietly. She stepped out of his office, shutting it behind her.

'Morning Ray.' She spoke sweetly, stepping to her desk. He nodded, and stared at her. Something about her this morning. She looked almost happy. He knew that sort of face.  
'Yer get some last night eh Ma'am?' he caught her off guard, nearly causing her to cough the tea she had been drinking all over herself.  
'No,' she answered truthfully, 'Got some this morning.' She said casually. Gene heard this conversation, and nodded to himself. Ray on the otherhand, took a step back, surprised.  
'Any good?' he asked, maybe she was in a tell all mood today.  
'The best.' She mumbled, loud enough for Ray to hear, but not Gene she didn't need him walking about knowing.  
'Who's the lucky man 'en Ma'am?' he asked, looking pleased with himself for getting so much information out of her already. She paused for a beat, not daring to look at Gene's office.  
'Now Raymond, that would be telling.' She replied, 'Now my personal life has been discussed can we carry on doing something constructive.' He nodded and sat at his desk, getting out a magazine and sitting back, 'Not what I had in mind.' She muttered to herself.

* * *

Reaching one o'clock, Gene was teaching Alex how to play darts in the office. The boys of CID were playing with pieces of paper, or listening to music, or out for dinner, or literally doing nothing worthwhile. What was happening in Gene's office though, if anyone was paying attention, was something almost romantic. The way he held her arm, and directed her rightly towards the dart board. They way she extracted a slight chuckle from him every time she ended up hitting the wall. They were having fun, and Alex admitted to herself, she could gladly keep doing this for the rest of the day. The first time since practicing, she aimed alone, Gene sitting on the edge of his desk watching intently. Hoping she'd miss and give him a good laugh. The as she released, it hit bulls-eye. She jumped up and down, and without thinking rapped her arms around a now standing Gene squeezing him tightly. He hugged her back, and as they pulled apart, they noticed Ray, Chris and Shaz who has just come back from dinner staring. The separated almost instantly. She grinned slightly, he had his moment, right here. He could tell them, just say it and they can carry on like nothings happened.

'D.I Drake is in an exceedingly happy mood, after she managed to aim correctly and get bulls-eye.' He spoke, slightly pushing Alex towards the door of his office, 'She is now, goin' to make me a brew, maybe in her good mood ya 'ave all got a chance to get her to make ya one.' Ray laughed, Alex hasn't made him a cup of anything since arriving here. Well, even if she had he can't remember. Alex sighed and stepped out of his office, as if being hit the stomach she stopped instantly, feeling nausea creep over her

'Bin.' She demanded, but before anyone had time to react, she heaved up breakfast and her latest meal of a sandwich all over the floor outside Gene's office. He sat on the edge of his desk grimacing and refusing to move.

'Granger, see to it that that mess gets cleared up.' He commented, 'and do somethin' about the sick too.' He couldn't help himself. Shaking his head at his own stupidity as he heard Alex mutter, 'wanker' under her breath. He stood up. 'Drake get yerself 'ome. No good to us like tha'. _I _or one of my esteemed colleagues will check on you in a couple o'hours. Make sure yer 'aven't done yerself no 'arm.' He spoke softly, but refused to look in the direction of the sick. Luckily, not someone had some sawdust to absorb the sick and it wasn't visible, but Alex was. Hunched over clutching her stomach. He sighed and shut his office door. He didn't want to seem mean, but he didn't want to show too much affection towards her in public. Sitting at his desk, he noticed her not even glance his way as she made to leave. Shaz followed her asking repeatedly if she was okay.

* * *

Three o'clock and Gene decided to go see Alex. She wasn't there though, and he wasn't happy about it. Where exactly would she have to go? Then he though, she's a woman, experiencing pains, she may have gone to the shop to get some 'ladies things' because she's probably…Then he stopped, he didn't want to be turned off her forever. Stepping out of her flat, that he now had a key to, he felt a slightly worried feeling but ignored it. He thought to himself he was going to get off early, and come to see her. It's been a slow day, and she'll probably want some TLC. Walking towards CID, he didn't noticed the white flash entering Alex's. It of course was her, and she had been to shops. Stepping inside, she didn't will herself to look in the bag. Not yet. Placing it in the cupboard shelf in the bathroom, she took out a glass and a bottle of wine and filled herself a decent measure. Swirling the liquid in the glass, she stared into the deep red colours.

* * *

'Bols yer 'ome…this time?' Gene asked, stepping inside her flat. He noted the faint sound of music coming from the living room. She was listening to Elvis. He nodded his approval and stepped inside the living room. She was laying on the settee covered in the infamous blue blanket. He knew he shouldn't but he needed to wake her, 'Eh Alex, got us some grub?' he muttered shaking her shoulder. Her eyes sprung open, and she sat up. He sat next to her, flopping down leaving the pasta from Luigi's in the bag by the side of him.

'We need to talk.' She spoke and shifted so she wasn't so close, looking him in the eye.  
'Oh.' He turned and faced her worried.  
'You. Me.' She stopped, 'us.'  
'What about 'us'?' he replied, now completely unsure where she was going.  
'I've waited…waited for you to be ready to tell the team. I have. Today you could've got it out of the way if you wanted to, so you wouldn't have to wait for a later date. Or is that just it? You're getting ready to break this off…so you don't need to wait for a later date because there isn't going to be one?'  
'Woah now Bolly! I…' he stopped, 'It's 'ard for me, I don' talk to 'em about everythin'. It's not easy, I just wanted to be sure about us fir…'  
'So you're not sure about us?'  
'I don't know.' He replied, looking at the floor and looking back, 'I aint used to this. It's too much at times.' He stopped and rubbed his hand over his face, 'you're too much at times. I feel as though, I am always gunna be judged by ya. Always 'ave to do everythin' right or ya will 'ave somethin' to say about it. I can't take it.' He stood up and didn't bother looking down towards her, 'Don' wait up.' Was his simple message. She sighed, not bothering to stop him. Whatever he needed to do, she just hoped it wouldn't end with them not being together. She picked up the plastic bag with two plastic containers of pasta, and jumped slightly at the sound of the door slamming. She didn't feel like eating. She stepped into her bathroom, needed a good shower.

'Yow look lonely.' A woman sat next to Gene muttered in his ear. Not just any woman, a woman he used to know very well before Alex Drake swooned into his life. He decided to get away from Alex, he needed to go to a place she hadn't been before, so he went to his old favorite ship joint, 'Stickys' He wasn't always there for the girls, they did some very nice whiskey that Luigi didn't serve. He only ever had one favorite here, and she didn't work on the stages, she worked behind the bar. Beautiful, blonde and busty.  
'Piss off, Sandy.' Was his slurred reply.  
'No. Yow kno' it takes more than that to get rid o'me Genie.' She spoke, slowly rising her hand up his thigh. He groaned in arousal. 'I still got me flat on top o'here yow kno'?' she kissed his earlobe. He nodded, knocking his whiskey back and standing. He knew exactly where this flat was, being there one to many times in the past. She followed slowly, knowing by now he'd be waiting at her door.

'Well, I 'aven't seen yow in ages.' She spoke as he leant again the wall by her door. She leant her full body against his, 'missed yow.' She said, taking his lips in hers. His arousal prodded her in her thigh, as she turned her around so her back was against the wall. 'An' yow 'ave missed me too.' She spoke a dirty laugh escaping.  
'In now.' He slurred, pointing towards the door. She giggled and nodded, escaping from his embrace.  
'Yow wish is my command…oh wait, that's yow line Gene Genie' he at that moment regretted ever telling her his nickname. He followed her through her door kicking it shut behind him.

* * *

Gene stood in Alex's bedroom door. Guilt wracked all over him, he was a grade A bastard. He sighed and began taking off his clothes, so he was only in his boxers, and threw them on the floor. She looked so peaceful, and unaware of everything he had done that night, more than once. Slipping into bed, he stared at her back. He knew she'd wake up, she always did when he got into bed. As if like he was reading her mind she turned so she was facing him, a good distance between them. Her eyes were open wide, she could smell the drink, and smoke off him. She looked into his eyes,

'Are you okay?' she asked softly, not daring herself to get any closer.  
'No.' he spoke, bitterness in his tone.  
'What's wrong?' she asked, worrying.  
'I'm an idiot.' He sighed, breaking eye contact, 'a stupid…'  
'Don't have to tell me twice.' She tried to joke, but he looked at her and in those eyes she saw that he was guilty, 'What did you do?' she asked, slowly hoping 'nothing' would be his reply, knowing she wouldn't be so lucky.  
'I weren't thinkin' straight, an' the woman offered an'…' he looked in her eyes, she was biting her bottom lip, her eyes covered with a glassy layer.  
'Why?' she managed to let escape, along with a small sob.  
'I were scared. I am scared. This is all…different. New.' He knew that nothing he could do was right, 'I am sorry.' She sobbed openly now, he didn't know what to do, so he grabbed her and brought her towards him rapping his arms around her as she sobbed. 'So sorry.' He muttered not letting go. Soon the sobs subsided, and they fell asleep, with her returning the hold he had on her. He didn't deserve her attention, no way but didn't let go, incase this would be the last time he held her.

* * *

Alex's head hurt, and she struggled to remember what was said last night. She wasn't hungover, but she remembers crying so hard, which clouded some memory. She was about to get out of bed, when she realized she was trapped. Gene for the first time since they ever slept together was still holding her when she woke up, then it all came flushing back to get, why she cried, why he held her and why he's still holding her. Luckily, being a modern woman, she's read books about this sort of thing. Yeah, first finding out she was hurt, still was, but it was partly her fault. The man isn't always the one to blame. Plus, he openly admitted he was scared, of what exactly she wasn't sure about but scared none the less. Escaping his grasp, she heard a low growl emerge from Gene, as if he didn't like the sudden loss of contact. She was, as always, wearing an old black shirt of his and walked to make breakfast for them both. Ignoring the fact it was five thirty. She may be a modern girl, and very accepting…or naïve, but it didn't mean they didn't have to talk about this.

* * *

He woke as soon as she left his grasp. He just couldn't bare the shouting and the arguing yet. He wanted to revel in the fact he had her body so close to his. Now he was scared for a whole different reason. Before it was because he thought about getting serious, and things changing. Now it's because he might lose that option all together. That bloody woman. He said sorry last night, openly and outwardly just said sorry, worse than that, he meant it. He hated how words and feelings could be released from him by her. How she managed to do that he didn't know. He had to sort this out, opening an eye and groaning again, five forty five in the morning. Oh well, now or never. Getting out of bed was the easy part, it was the getting the confidence to open the door. He had that feeling in his stomach, sickly mixed with that feeling he missed her. Stronger, than it's been before.

If he thought opening the door was the hard part, he was wrong. There she was, looking tired and gorgeous in his shirt, making them breakfast. He leant against the door panel and watched her again, as he did a lot. Normally when he looked that feeling that he misses her would go, but not today. She didn't even notice him until she went to pick up the salt from the table. She stopped and looked at him, he was only in his boxers, he noticed her eyes roam over his body. He stepped out into the kitchen coming rather close towards her and she took a step back.

'I'm really sorry, Alex.' He spoke with as much emotion as he could manage, looking at his feet. She took a step forward.  
'It's…' she stopped finding it hard to say, even if she believed it, 'it's okay.'  
'No!' he spoke slightly louder than he intended and made eye contact with her, 'No, it's not. I…' he took in a deep breath, 'I hurt you.'  
'Well…I wish I could say you didn't.' He nodded knowingly, 'but you did…it was a shock. I didn't think you were like that.'  
'I'm not…normally.' He added quickly, she nodded taking another step forward.  
'Right, well it was partly my fault.' She got interrupted by him laughing.  
'Yer actually gunna try an' blame it on yerself. Alex, yer…' he took a deep breath, 'yer amazin'…to even try an' make this yer fault. Yer really…amazin'.' She blushed, how he managed to do that she'll never know. He stepped towards her now, so he was standing and their bodies were touching. He didn't want to hug her, he couldn't face if she didn't want to hug him. Before he could gather his thoughts, her arms rapped around him, her face buried in his chest. He hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. 'I'm really sorry.' He repeated.  
'Why were you scared?' she asked, taking a step back from the embrace. He shuffled uncomfortably.  
'I just were.' He answered, she looked at him and he knew she didn't believe that, 'Well… I were…am worried that we tell everyone we are together…together. Then we break up an' it all goes to shit.' He took a step back when she started to giggle, 'Are ya laughin' at me?' he asked seriously.  
'Yes. It's just, funny.' She took a deep breath and stepped towards him, placing two hands on his chest. She looked up at him with her big eyes, 'Every relationship ends badly. If we don't break up, one of us will die. You can't live worrying about the next move you're going to make. Take the bull by the horns.' Saying that she moved her arms around his neck, 'and take a chance.' She pulled him down and kissed him gently. His arms swooped around her waist pulling her closer to him. This had definitely not gone how he planned. She spoke sense though, as usual. He pulled back, looking in her eyes.  
'Never again.' He spoke just above a whisper, she nodded and pulled away, entwining her fingers with his. He looked at her, as she checked on the food. Leaving go of her hand, he just stared. She was seriously more amazing than anyone he's ever known. He knew now, that sickly feeling in his stomach, he knew what it was. Trying to change his own mind, he mumbled, 'Need a piss.' And walked off to the bathroom. He did need one, but that wasn't the feeling, 'Shit.' He mumbled, he was in love. He had nothing to compare it to, never being in love before but he was. He finished everything he needed to do in toilet, and just sat on the lid. All the 'what if's' flew in his head, 'What if she doesn't love him?' 'What if she laughs at him?' 'What if she thinks he's gone soft?' 'What if he doesn't care if he goes soft?'.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes, he looked in the bin. There was a box. A box, with words on. He registered the words and his heart stopped. 'Pregnancy Test'. He jumped off the toilet, and grabbed the box from the bin and stormed out of the bathroom. She turned and smiled at him, until she looked at the box, she looked at Gene.

'Why didn't ya tell me?' He asked.  
'That I thought I was pregnant? Hmm, after your reaction to me asking for you to tell people about 'us'? You spent the night with some other woman, can you imagine if I told you I thought I was pregnant, you wouldn't be back for days.'  
'Not true!' He argued back, 'I would make an 'onest woman of ya.'  
'Gene, you haven't even admitted to others that we're together, but if I was pregnant, you'd make an honest woman of me? For Christs sake.' She turned, flipping the fried eggs and turned back. His face had softened.  
'Sorry.' He mumbled, 'Uh…are ya…ya kno'?' She shook her head, looking as disappointed as he suddenly felt.  
'Took two, both negative.' She mumbled back. He took a step forward, and hugged her dropping the box. They both had the feeling of loss, loss of something they didn't even have. 'Breakfast wont be long.' He mumbled against his chest he nodded and let go sitting in the living room. An eventful morning to say the least.

* * *

They entered CID, together again. Not that they needed to worry because hardly anyone was there. Going into his office, Gene watched Alex sit at her desk. Looking gorgeous. He noted she could come in, in a bin-bag and still look good. He didn't want to be this far away from her today, no. Getting up to his office door he opened and Alex looked up. He indicated her to join him.

'Coming.' She spoke sweetly, almost happy. How was she so good to him he didn't know. He stepped aside for her to enter shutting the door behind her.  
'You okay?' he asked, hugging her again. She hugged back and smiled.  
'Yeah.' She answered, 'when I'm with you.' She spoke too quietly for him to hear. Leaving her go, he sat on the edge of his desk, pulling her ontop of his lap.  
'Good.' He said pulling her down to kiss her lightly on the lips, 'better.' he murmured against them. She smiled as the kiss deepened. One hand touching her cheek, the other arm rapped around her waist. One arm was around his waist, the other around his neck. Lost in their moment, he only pulled back an inch away from her lips, 'Alex, I lo…' he got cut off, by whistles coming from the main office. Most of the CID boys, had been watching the better half of the kiss. Ray, Chris Shaz and Viv walked in during the end of the kiss. She leant her forehead against his, and laughed.  
'Bastard.' She giggled and stood up. Turning and walking out of the office.  
'Eh Ma'am, is everyone gettin' tha' treatment?' Ray laughed, 'Ya see, 'cause I'd pay to see you kiss Shaz like that.' Chris and Shaz both turned and scowled at him, Alex laughed.  
'No, just the special ones.' Gene's office door was open, but he sat in his chair.  
'The ones that are 'the best' eh Ma'am?' Ray asked and winked.  
'Not ones Ray.' She stopped suddenly aware of everyone looking at her, 'Just one.' She spoke quietly but everyone, including Gene heard her. He smiled to himself standing and leaning against his office doorway.  
'Ya 'ave all taken long enough to find out. Now, go back to work.'  
'She's yer missus?' Ray asked, still slightly taken back. Gene did a curt nod  
'Now, get back to…well doin' somethin' that doesn' involve interrupting me.' He spoke with seriousness and shut his office door. Everyone looked Alex.  
'You heard the man.' She said shooing them away.

* * *

'I didn't even guess Ma'am.' Shaz and Alex sat in Luigi's at seven. Shaz was still in shock.  
'We've been keeping quiet about it.' She admitted, 'Well, truth be told I don't think he was ready to say anything about it. Got caught out.' She laughed. Gene came and stood behind Alex.  
'Drake, Granger, enough gossiping join the rest o'us.' He had his hand on the small of her back. Shaz and jumped off the stool.  
'You would never think you two were together.' Shaz mumbled to Alex, which didn't go unheard by Gene.  
'Mush.' He lightly pushed Shaz. 'You okay Bols?' he asked leaning from behind her to speak in her ear.  
'Never better.' She jumped off the stool and went to their usual corner table. One they hadn't actually been in for a while.

* * *

Normally these were nights where Gene would go home, and leave Alex to stumbled very drunk into bed alone. Tonight, however no. They both burst through her door, somewhat childishly. Alex laughed and fell onto her all fours, Gene managed to stand bracing himself with both hands of opposite walls. He looked down and raised an eyebrow.

'Very nice.' He helped her up, 'Very nice indeed.' She smiled and kissed him.  
'No taking advantage now, Sir.' She spoke huskily, he growled.  
'I wont take advantage of ya, if ya don't take advantage of me!' he laughed against her lips.  
'Can't promise that.' She mumbled wriggling out of his arms heading towards her bedroom, giving Gene every intention of what she was planning on doing. Only this time, he didn't want to do what she did. He wanted to talk. He stopped himself, he was sounds like a poof. He walked into the kitchen and he could tell she was walking behind him, 'You not coming in?' she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked down, at her she was wearing the shirt of his she wore to bed. Without anything underneath, and without doing the buttons up. He sighed, whatever thoughts he had about talking had completely left his head.

'Bedroom, now.' He hated how familiar he sounded like he did the night before with Sandy. He stopped her before she turned and kissed her, softly on the lips pushing her in the direction of the bedroom. He took his jacket and tie, dropping them on the small kitchen table. Walking in the direction of the bedroom, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He laughed when he walked in to find Alex, asleep. There, that moment, as he sat down next to her, smoothing the hair out of her eyes, that moment he knew above everything else, he had actually fallen in love. He kissed her, on her forehead, he didn't expect her to groan and wake up.

'Resting my eyes.' She mumbled, opening her eyes grinning up at him.  
'I bet.' He smiled, a real smile. It made her look up at him quizzically.  
'You're happy.' She sat up and kissed him pulling him down onto the bed, so she was straddling him. 'Hello.' She grinned.

'Hi Bolly.' He grinned back slipping the shirt off her shoulders. 'You're…well…' he coughed looking her up and down, '…beautiful.' He managed to slip out quickly. She looked down at herself, and looked back at him.  
'Nothing special.' She muttered, undoing the rest of his buttons, 'you on the otherhand.' She kissed his newly exposed chest. 'are…gorgeous.' She could feel a light chuckle exiting him.  
'Don't think anyone 'as ever said I am gorgeous before.' It was Alex's turn to laugh as she made way to his trousers, slowly unzipping.  
'Well you are. So shush and let me concentrate.' She moved his trousers and boxers off in one swoop. Leaving his socks and boots on. 'Bloody boots.' She mumbled at the bottom of the bed trying to pull them off, leaving the socks on. 'Hate feet' she sighed coming back up to straddling him.  
'Even my feet?' he asked, innocently as she went to nuzzle his neck.  
'Especially your feet.' She laughed, he looked her in her eyes and moved a hand to the back of her neck, kissing her gently, which he seemed to be doing a lot with her recently. Without realizing it, he entered her with a slight movement. She grinned into the kiss. 'that was clever.'  
'That's me, Einstein.' He grinned back. She sat up, on him moving her hips slowly. Pinning him down with her hands. His rested on her hips moving them along with his own. One arm felt around to her back smoothing up and down her spine, the other moved along to her behind, slowly helping her move up and down. 'Good…' was all he could manage, she nodded in agreement. He didn't know why, but he knew that it wouldn't be long before he came, which didn't help by the look of pleasure all over her face. Flipping her with a squeal onto her back, he needed to be in control.

'Gene.' She laughed, rapping her legs around his waist. He kissed down her neck, nipping with every thrust in. He knew he was being too hard, but he couldn't control himself, 'Oh Christ, Gene!' she managed to scream slightly as he pulled back and plunged into her forcefully.

'Beautiful.' He muttered, looking at her face every time he pushed inside her. He could feel her hips rising to meet his thrusts, causing him to groan. His thrusts became more erratic as he knew he was close, 'Alex, I…' he breathed, getting cut off by a long groan he extracted from her. He felt her walls clamp around him, and it urged him to move faster, as he did he focus on her face as she came around him.

'I love…' she stopped, he willed her to finish by kissing her lightly on her lips, 'I love you Gene.' With that, he pushed one final time, coming straight inside her calling her name, 'Alex..bloody 'ell.'. He moved for seconds before, pulling out rolling to his side. He looked at her, glowing from the aftershocks of her orgasm. She turned away slightly, embaressed at the vulnerable state she was in. He pulled her back, holding her so their bodies were touching. He rapped his arms around her, moving her hair from her neck and kissed lightly.

'I know now, Alex…' He spoke into her ear, 'I know, tha' I love ya.' He spoke so quietly she wasn't sure if she heard, she smiled a big smile, 'Just don' use tha' against me.' He added onto the end. She turned in his arms and hugged him. He smiled into the hug, but before he could say anything, they both drifted into a comfortable sleep. Wrapped in eachothers arms, knowing that when they woke, they'd still be in the same position.

**The End.**** x p.s I'm thinking of doing a little add-on about what they did for Valentines Day. Not sure yet! Still love you! X Sorry for mistakes, I am still un-beta'd.**

A/N: There you go, a long little story there to finish off the tales of 'The Manchester 'Do''. I would like to thank you all who read this. You're amazing, and cool and lovely. See you soon, I love you all! Hollie :)


End file.
